Rana al'Thor
by Zorcandpals
Summary: On the slopes of Dragonmount a child was born, not a boy but a girl. The Dragon is reborn in a form that no one ever expected. The Patters works in mysterious ways, and her story is just beginning.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Wheel of Time Fanfic. I'd be grateful to know which characters people think should be genderswapped as well as Rand.**  
The thin, reedy sound of a newborn babes cries filled the quiet, cold air. The battle was done, bodies littered the slopes of Dragonmount.  
Tamlin al'Thor stumbled through the snow frantically searching for the source of the noise. What was a babe doing on the battlefield?  
Soon enough he spotted the source, a woman, propped up against an outcrop of stone, barely conscious. Her garb told him that she was an Aiel woman, though why she'd been allowed to battle while pregnant he couldn't begin to understand.  
He rushed forward quickly, crouching down next to the woman. He didn't care that she had been fighting on the opposite side to him. She was suffering and she had a babe, "Stay awake. You must stay conscious." he stated as he removed his cloak and wrapped it around the shivering babe to keep her warm and laying her in the snow so he could see to her mother. "I am Tam al'Thor."  
The woman coughed weakly, "Shaiel... and before it was Tigraine..." she looked towards the babe, tears in her eyes, "A girl... I thought I was having a boy. I thought... when I went into labour I finally understood. Born on the slopes of Dragonmount.. the reason I was told to leave. The reason the Aes Sedai warned me..." she closed her eyes. "She is the Dragon... I can feel it. A girl..." she opened her eyes, focusing on Tam, "Take her. Hide her and protect her. The fate of us all depends on her."  
Tam stared at the woman, his eyes wide before he glanced down at the baby. He had heard the name Tigraine, most had, so he knew who the golden haired woman was, and, somehow he knew she was right. The babe was the Dragon, female though she was. And, though the thought terrified him, for he knew of the prophecies, he was a good man. The babe was innocent, so he nodded, picking up the girl again "I will. I'll hide her from the Shadow and prepare her as best I can for her future... but... you are Tigraine Mantear. This babe is heir to the throne of Andor."  
"She is." the woman nodded. "And her father is an Aiel man by the name of Janduin. Wait until she is old enough to know when to hold her tongue to tell her." she shook her head, "I will not survive the night.. take her and go. Find safety and warmth for my daughter." then, almost as an after thought she pulled out a small golden locket with a hand clasping a thorny rose stem engraved on the front, "And giver my daughter this when she is ready."  
Tam nodded as he took the locket "I shall... me and my wife have been trying for a child with no luck. She shall be a blessing."  
The woman nodded, reaching out to touch her daughters cheek before her hand slipped down and her eyes closed.  
Tam stood slowly, cradling the babe in his arms carefully. And, with a heavy heart and a weary mind he turned away from the body, already making plans for the future, his daughters future.


	2. The truth

**Again I will say that I'd like people's opinions on if others should be gender bent, and if so who, especially concerning Elayne, Aviendha and Min :).**

 **Mr Miliard: Thank you for reviewing. I have searched for other fics with a female Rand but I haven't found any, which is partially why I decided to do this. The taint will still be on Saidin, but how I will be handling that will be revealed slightly further in ) And I must admit that is a funny mental image.**

Rana al'Thor, as she was named by her mother and father, grew into an independent young woman, and she was rather different from most of the girls in her village. For one thing her father had been teaching her to wield a sword since she learned to walk. He'd even brought her her own, ordered specially from the peddlars that came to the village on the odd occasion.  
The fact that, rather than playing with the other girls she often ran off with Matrim Cauthon and Perrin Aybara didn't help either, but the two boys were her closest friends and confidants, and so she was unashamed of the fact that, unlike the other girls, who seemed to spend more and more time stitching and helping their mothers as they grew, she helped the boys with their tasks when she and her father came into town, carrying barrels and such before running off and going on adventures with them, often returning covered in mud, and even more often returning spotless with the other two dripping in mud and grumbling.  
Of course there was another thing that set her apart from most of the people in the village. Her appearance. Everyone around her had darker hair and darker eyes, and darker skin too.  
Her skin was pale, her face dotted with freckles and her skin burned when she was in the sun for too long. Her eyes were a light grey colour and her hair was long and thick, and very, very red.  
And at the age of thirteen she knew that this was not normal, so, after their latest trek into the village and back again, sat on the floor in front of the roaring fire, she looked to her father and asked. "Father, why do I look so different from everyone else in the village?" and her father frowned at her before sighing.  
"Thirteen... I suppose you're old enough now. Come here Rana" she climbed to her feet and walked over to her fathers chair, standing in front of him.  
"What am I old enough for father?"  
"The truth." the man sighed heavily. "And despite what I'm to tell you, I love you child, never doubt that... you know that I spent many years travelling, I also fought as a soldier... and I found you and your mother after a fierce battle, you were just a newborn babe and she was dying, there was nothing I could do to save her, but I promised her I would take you to safety, would raise you."  
Rana's eyes widened at those words and she shook her head, "But father that means-"  
"That by blood you are not mine. But my child in the ways that matter, the ways of the heart you are mine. And you can never doubt that... but I promised your birth mother that I would not keep the truth from you." he sighed. "You are old enough now not to tell anyone certain significant details that I shall tell you, do you understand child?"  
Rana hesitated before nodding. "I believe I do father."  
Tam sighed, "Then I shall tell you. According to your mother you father was an Aiel named Janduin, I do not know his fate... perhaps one day you shall find him. And your mother's name... she had two, one the name she chose for herself when she left her old life, Shaiel. And the name she was given at birth... a name you won't have heard of I'm sure, but one that many outside of the Two Rivers have. Tigraine Mantear. The Daughter heir of Andor before she left."  
"Daughter heir? But that means-"  
"Yes." Tam reached out, combing his fingers through his daughters hair, "It does. You are of Royal blood, you have a half brother in Caemlyn. But you must not tell anyone this my child. There are those who wouldn't take the news quite so well."  
"I'm not sure I'm taking it that well." she admitted, "Father why would she have left to begin with? If she was Royalty?"  
Tam stared at his daughter for a moment before standing and gesturing for her to sit, which she did without complaint. "She did it because an Aes Sedai warned her that there would be dire consequences for the world if she did not... and, before she died she told me that she believed that it was because the world needs you. I cannot say why. But you are special my child, you will be a force for good one day. Never doubt that Rana. Never." he gave her a reassuring smile.  
"No one with such a good heart could be a force for evil. You must remember that when the time comes, though I cannot say when that will be. All I can do is raise you as best as I can and prepare you for the world." he chuckled, "Even if that means earning the disdain of the Womens Council for teaching you how to wield that sword of yours."  
Rana let out a laugh at that, though it was slightly shaky. "I heard Nynaeve say that it was ridiculous for a young girl to be running around with a sword."  
"Ah, that as may be, but as far as I'm concerned I'd rather you had a sword to defend yourself than that you had to use your hands and feet." Tam pinched her cheek lightly before suddenly nodding to himself. "You know, I have something which you may wish to have. Stay here for just a moment and I shall fetch it for you." he strode out of the room quickly, returning with a golden locket in his hands, and he showed it to her carefully, "It was your mothers personal sigil." he told her, "It hardly stands out enough that I'd worry about you being discovered if you want to wear it."  
Rana nodded, her eyes wide, "I do father... it's beautiful!" and it was her mothers. The mother who she had never got to meet, never got to know. It was a connection with the other woman. And she leaned forward eagerly, holding her hair out of the way so that he could fasten the chain around her neck, "And I promise I'll be careful not to loose it father." and she launched herself at Tam, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. For choosing to raise me."  
Tam gave a soft smile at that, hugging his daughter back gently. "Rana... surely you know by now that raising you was the best decision I ever made." he pulled back and kissed her forehead gently, "Now my child, it's been a long day and it's getting late. You should be heading to bed at this time, and don't you try and bargain your way out of it young lady. You may be a princess but I'm still your father." and Rana laughed at that, stepping back.  
"I wouldn't dare father." she gave her best innocent look, "I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight."


	3. The Black Cloaked Rider

**I will be trying to update once a day at least, just so everyone reading this knows, and I will say if this is going to slow. But I will say this again, I want to know peoples opinions on if I should gender bend Min, Elayne and Aviendha. I'm certainly very tempted with Elayne.**

Five years after her father told her the truth, Rana had grown into a determined young woman. She'd braided her hair with some reluctance, though she refused every offer she'd gotten to court. She wasn't interested in any of the boys, and they were still boys, in the village in that way.  
There had been some talk by the Womens Council of arranging for her to marry Mat or Perrin but when the trio had found out they'd stormed into one of the meetings together, a united front against the Womens council. It had made the new Wisdom, Nynaeve, laugh, though she'd tried to stifle it.  
They seemed almost as determined to find Rana a husband as they were to find her father a new bride, frustrating to be sure, but there was little they could do about that other than duck and dodge as best as they could. And she had the help of her friends at least.  
It was the main reason that she hadn't been bothered about waiting until so close to Bel Tine to deliver Tam's apple brandy and apple cider to the Winespring Inn. It was, of course, not the actual reason they had delayed, the winter had been hard, and even the journey to Emond's Field from their farm had turned more treacherous than it ought to be.  
She shivered as the wind plastered her cloak to her back, and she drew it around herself as tight as she could with one hand, the other resting on the pommel of her sword. She regretted not bringing a bow, but in truth she was much more proficient with the sword, though she was still skilled with the bow.  
The sword was good only for close range, whereas the bow could be used at a distance. It would certainly be reassuring now, with the eerie quiet, the only sound coming from them, the creaking of the axle sounding far too loud in the quiet. And the shadows didn't help.  
The sun was weak enough as it was, and the shadows almost seemed to merge with the light.  
She glanced over to her father hesitantly, reassuring herself that he was still there, which, she realised a moment later, was silly. Where else would he be? But he caught her eyes and gave a small nod which eased her mind and Rana let her hand slip from the pommel of her sword as she allowed herself to relax.  
They walked in silence for a small while longer before she glanced backwards and her eyes widened. A figure on horse black, both horse and rider cloaked in black. She couldn't see a face but she felt it's hatred, and she stumbled backwards, grabbing onto Bela, their mare, as she did, her gaze slipping from the figure as she let out a startled noise.  
"Rana, what's wrong? Are you all right."  
"A rider in black! Following us father." she stated quickly, her eyes wide."  
"Where?" her father lifted his broadblade spear, eyes searching for the rider.  
Rana turned to point, "That wa-" she cut herself off, her eyes going wide, "He was there father, I wasn't imagining it... but he's gone. Just gone! A man in a black coat on a black horse."  
"I don't doubt you, but where has he gone?"  
"I don't know." Rana curled her fingers around the hilt of her sword, "But he was there father."  
"I believe you." Tam took off in the direction that Rana had spotted the figure from, "I wouldn't doubt your word. We'll see if we can find hoof prints, even on this ground a horse should leave prints."  
Rana hesitated, "It's cloak didn't even move in the wind father." she told him, already knowing that there would be no hoof prints.  
"Is that so?" Tam frowned worriedly, his brow wrinkling, "We shall keep an eye out child, and we must hope that it was just a trick of your imagination. There is something in the air though." he shook his head, "Keep your locket tucked out of sight, just in case dear."  
Rana nodded, making sure the golden locket was hidden beneath the warm fabric of her red woollen scarf, a gift from Matt and Perrin when she came of age, and they had both declared that no matter what their parents thought, she was a sister to them, not a potential bride. It had been a good day.  
She shook away the memories and focused on walking, giving her father a small smile, which he returned.  
"It's not too far now lass. I could do with a pipe when we get there." he chuckled, "And I expect you're looking forward to seeing your friends, and avoiding Nynaeve, and Egween too come to that."  
Rana groaned, "They both believe that I should be courting Mat or Perrin, and neither of them approve of my sword." and she allowed the chatter to distract her from her worries, from the thoughts of the dark rider and the dark horse, and soon enough they were leaving the Westwood and they were in the village, and she smiled brightly as she saw the children rushing around the cart, whooping and playing despite the weather. Bel Tine could always bring out the best in people, she had discovered, and it made the fear of wolves abate somewhat and allowed the children to play as they pleased.  
And it wasn't just the children who had been cheered by the festivities, but the adults too, with shutters thrown back and the spring cleaning being done, after all no woman would allow Bel Tine to come with the cleaning still to be done.  
She laughed at the sight of children who had been too slow to run off and play and had gotten caught by their mothers, venting their frustrations on the carpets with wicker beaters. On top of the roofs the goodmen on the houses checked their thatch to see if the winter had done too much damage and they needed fixing.  
Tam paused several times to speak to the village men, though Rana paid little attention to that, looking around hopefully for Mat or Perrin, though she knew that they could be anywhere in the village so she'd probably have to search them out later.  
She was only distracted from her search when Wit Congar stepped out into the street to block their path, and Rana resisted the urge to groan. The Congars and the Coplins were the worst complainers in the village. Her father took it well enough, keeping calm rather than snapping at the other man for blocking their way.  
I have to get this to Bran al'Vere, Wit." he nodded to the barrels in the cart. But Wit didn't budge, and he had a sour look on his face, which, admittedly, was a common expression for him.  
"What are we going to do about Nynaeve, al'Thor?" he demanded, "We can't have a Wisdom like that for Emond's Field."  
"It's not our place Wit. The Wisdom is women's business." Tam pointed out, sighing heavily.  
"Well we'd better do something, al'Thor. She said we'd have a mild Winter. And a good harvest. Now ask her what she hears on the wind and she just scowls at you and stomps off."  
And Rana couldn't help but speak up at that, "The way you're talking about her I'm surprised she hasn't given you a hiding." she got a glare for that before the man focused on her father again.  
"Nynaeve al'Meara is just too young to be Wisdom, al'Thor. If the Women's Circle won't do something, then the Village Council has to."  
And then Daise Congar, his wife marched out of the house, "What business is it of yours Wit?" she roared, clearly about to start on a rant at him.  
Rana glanced at her father, her eyes wide as he nodded, bidding them a quick goodbye before they got Bela moving again, intent on avoiding more attempts at matchmaking from the village women, and Rana also hoped to avoid the same, mothers who's sons were a few years older, or women who's nephews were too. It was frustrating and she avoided it as often as she could.  
The Winespring Inn stood at the east end of the Green, hard beside the Wagon Bridge. The first floor of the inn was river rock, though the foundation was of older stone some said came from the mountains. The whitewashed second story — where Brandelwyn al'Vere, the innkeeper and Mayor of Emond's Field for the past twenty years, lived in the back with his wife and daughters—jutted out over the lower floor all the way around. Red roof tile, the only such roof in the village, glittered in the weak sunlight, and smoke drifted from three of the inn's dozen tall chimneys.  
Soon enough they came to a stop in front of the Inn and Bran walked over to them, greeting them both cheerfully before focusing on her father, as most did, which was why neither of them noticed Mat's arival, and he tugged at Rana's sleeve. She glanced at her father before turning to Matt and grinning brightly as he tugged her away from the men, just in time to avoid Cenn Buie.  
"Come on Rana, before they put us to work, or Mistress al'Vere finds you and tries to convince you to start courting." his eyes twinkled and she laughed as they rushed away and hid behind a wall.  
"Honestly, I don't know why they always have to target me for such talks. I'm perfectly happy as I am." she declared proudly.  
"Of course you are." Mat tugged at her scarf, laughing, "Dav and I caught a big old badger, all grouchy at being pulled out of his den, do you want to come and watch us set it loose on the Green and watch the girls run."  
And Rana's grin widened, "I don't see why they're all so afraid.. but it does sound rather fun..." she hesitated, "Though I was going to offer to help father unload the cider."  
Mat rolled his eyes at that, "Toting barrels? Burn me Rana, I'd rather play stones with my baby sister. Well, I know of better things than a badger, we have strangers in the Two Rivers. Last evening-"  
Rana cut him off before he could finish his scentence. "A man on horseback? With a black horse and a black cloak that doesn't move in the wind."  
And just like that the light in Matt''s eyes faded as his voice turned to a whisper, "You saw him too? I thought I was the only one. Don't laugh, Rana, but he scared me."  
Rana shivered, "I'm not laughing Mat, he scared me too. It felt as though he hated me. As though he wanted me dead Matt, and then when I looked again he was gone."  
Mat nodded, "I don't know about hating but he was scary enough, he was sat on his horse looking at me, just outside of the village. I only looked away for a moment but when I looked back he was gone. That was three days ago and I can hardly stop thinking about him. I keep looking over my shoulder."  
"I know how you feel. I told father and he's said he'll keep an eye out, though I think he hopes that I was imagining it."  
"You can't have been if we both saw him. At least your father took you seriously. Everyone I've told believes I'm making it up.. I know I've made up my share of stories abut I wouldn't lie about this. He scared me."  
"I know... hopefully we're both wrong... perhaps it was just our imaginations making a man on a horse seem darker than he was.  
"Ha! Or maybe it was just a chickenthief from Taren Ferry like Dav suggested." Mat snapped bitterly, "We both saw him and neither of us felt right about him. Maybe if we both tell-"  
"Mat, " Rana interrupted him. "You are the most mischievous person in the whole village. I don't think that there's anyone here that you haven't pranked. Even when you're nowhere around people instantly blame you. You are my best friend and a love you dearly Mat, but if we both tell them then people will assume you put me up to it for a joke." she pointed out before peering over the wall towards her father, who was looking towards them whilst the Mayor lectured Cenn.  
Mat popped up beside her to see what had caught her eye and Tam smiled at them, "Good morning, Matrim." he greeted brightly, hefting one of the brandy casks up onto the side of the cart. "I see you've come to help me and Rana unload the cider. Good lad."  
Mat leaped to his feet at that, starting to back away and opening his mouth to argue only to be grabbed by Rana, who have him a playful look, "He has father, you can go inside with Master al'Vere if you want, whilst we deal with the cider."  
Tam chuckled, "No need to look so glum Matrim, Rana's stronger than most of the boys in the village, I'm sure you'll make short work of it. I shall meet you inside Bran, Cenn." he walked towards Rana and Mat as Bran and Cenn headed inside, "The faster you do it the better you two, after all the faster you do it the sooner you get to meet the gleeman."  
Rana and Matt exchanged shocked and excited looks at that and Matt leaned forward, "A gleeman, here? Really Master al'Thor?"  
"Yes Matt," he glanced at Rana, "I shall mention the figure you saw to Bran once we're inside, for now try and enjoy yourselves."  
Mat instantly leaned forward, "I saw it too Master al'Thor! Three days ago."  
Tam nodded, laying one hand on each of their shoulders, "I'll make sure to warn then. Don't go spreading it around you two. We don't want people to get worried... though I don't like the sound of it I mist admit. Now you both go and unload the carts and then perhaps you can meet the gleeman."  
Rana nodded, "Yes father." and with that she span around and headed to the cart, catching Mat's arm as she did and dragging him backwards with her. She would enjoy the company whilst  
unloading the cart, and she knew Mat would help. Even if he complained.  
"Come on Matt, the faster we get it done the more time we have before I'll have to leave."  
Mat groaned but nodded before brightening up, "Perhaps we'll seen Nynaeve and Egwene, that'd be even better than seen a badger, what with the look you get on your face when they both start on you." he teased as they headed towards the in, carrying the casks they'd grabbed.


	4. A noble stranger

**Mr Miliardo: Thank you again for reviewing, it's nice to know that my story is good enough to catch someone's interest for me than a chapter :D. I definitely like the idea of keeping their genders, but I also like the idea of genderbending Elayne because of the simple fact that it will mean Rana is the heir to the throne, which will certainly make certain things I plan on doing with this much more interesting, since at a point it will start splitting from cannon quite a bit.**

After Rana and Matt had finished unloading the cart they stopped briefly to have a couple of Mistress al'Vere's famous honeycakes.  
Then they headed out to see if they could find Perrin, ignoring Ewin Finngar. They had both decided to find Perrin and tell him of the gleeman before going to find him, just to be fair to their friend. As they walked towards the Green Rana found the back on her neck prickling, felt the familiar sensation of being watched. And from the look on Matt's face he felt it too. They both looked around, and something caused Rana to turn completely and let her gaze to the edge of the inns tile roof.  
There was a large Raven perched on it, watching them and her eyes narrowed. "Filthy carrion eater."  
Matt followed her gaze and scowled, "I'm tired of being stared at." they exchanged looks before both crouching down and scooping up rocks. The stones flew true, and they should have hit the raven, but it stepped aside, never once looking away from them. Not at all disturbed by the stones.  
Rana swallowed hard. "Have you ever seen a raven do that before Mat?"  
Mat shook his head, not looking away from the bird. "Never, nor any other bird either."

"A vile bird," came a woman's voice from behind them, melodious despite echoes of distaste, "to be mistrusted in the best of times."  
With a shrill cry the raven launched itself into the air so violently that two black feathers drifted down from the roof's edge.

Startled, Rana and Mat twisted to follow the bird's swift flight, over the Green and toward the cloudtipped Mountains of Mist, tall beyond the Westwood, until it dwindled to a speck in the west, then vanished from view.  
Rana turned towards the sound of the voice when it was finally gone, blinking at the woman. She looked fairly young, though her dark eyes had a strange maturity to them. She was a beautiful woman, with dark hair hanging in soft ringlets, unbraided, and strange looking to Rana, wearing a sky blue velvet cloak with thick silver embroidery all along the edges.  
Her dress gleamed faintly as she moved, a darker blue than the cloak, and slashed with cream. A necklace of heavy gold links hung around her neck, while another gold chain, delicate and fastened in her hair, supported a small, sparkling blue stone in the middle of her forehead. A wide belt of woven gold encircled her waist, and on the second finger of her left hand was a gold ring in the shape of a serpent biting its own tail. She had certainly never seen a ring like that, though she recognized the Great Serpent, an even older symbol for eternity than the Wheel of Time.  
She curtsied quickly, her eyes wide, "Good morning my Lady." and she giggled when Matt flushed.  
"Good morning my Lady." he stammered slightly, and the woman smiled at them both.  
"My name is Moiraine, please do not hesitate to call me such, I don't wish to be called Lady." then she nodded to them both. "And what are your names?"  
"I'm Matrim Cauthon, La... ah... Moiraine." Matt made a stiff jerking bow and Rana laughed even harder at that, and when she calmed she smiled at Moiraine.  
"I'm Rana al'Thor, it's a pleasure to meet you Moiraine."  
Moiraine looked from her to Mat and back again, before giving a small, secretive smile, "I may have some small tasks to be done from time to time while I am in Emond's Field." she said. "Perhaps you would be willing to assist me?"  
Rana and Matt both nodded eagerly, and Rana was surprised when she pressed a coin into her palm, closing her hand tightly around it with both of hers, and Moiraine ignored her protests as she went on to repeat the process with Mat.  
"After all you cannot be expected to work for nothing. Consider them tokens, and keep them with you so you will remember you have agreed to come to me when I ask. There is a bond between us now."  
Rana nodded, "Of course."  
Moiraine nodded, "Later we must talk, and you must tell me all about yourselves." her eyes flicked towards Rana's sword before she focused back on their faces.  
"Moiraine?" Rana asked just as the woman started to turn away, swallowing before carrying on. "Why have you come to Emond's Field? I don't mean to be rude it's just... so rare for us to get visitors other than the merchants and peddlars when the snow isn't too deep to get down from Baerlon, almost no one, certainly no one like you."  
Her smile faded slowly, and after a moment she stated, "I am a student of history, a collector of old stories. This place you call the Two Rivers has always interested me. Sometimes I study the stories of what happened here long ago. Here and at other places."  
And Rana found herself silent at that. A student of history. A well learned woman. It was certainly a good thing that she was wearing her scarf to hide the locket. She got the feeling that this woman would recognise her mothers sigil, Mat glanced at her worriedly, and Moiraine focused on them again.  
"Later we will talk. Later." she turned away and walked off, and as she did a man that neither of them had noticed before moved away from the front of the inn and followed her, one hand resting on the long hilt of a sword. His clothes were a dark grayish green that would have faded into leaf and shadow, and his cloak swirled through shades of gray, green and brown as it shifted in the wind.  
It almost seemed to disappear at times, that cloak, fading into whatever lay beyond it. His hair was long, and gray at the temples, held back from his face by a narrow leather headband. That face was made from stony planes and angles, weathered but unlined despite the gray in his hair. When he moved, Rand could think of nothing but a wolf.  
In passing the three youths his gaze ran over them, eyes as cold and blue as a midwinter dawn. It was as if he were weighing them in his mind, and there was no sign on his face of what the scales told him. He quickened his pace until he caught up to Moiraine, then slowed to walk by her shoulder, bending to speak to her.  
Rana let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding before she opened her hand and looked down at the coin in it. "Oh." she breathed out, staring at the coin. She didn't recognise it, the raised image of a woman balancing a single flame on her upturned hand. But it was fat and silver, it was a great deal of money for someone from the Two Rivers.  
"I wonder what kind of chores she could have to give us this kind of money." she glanced at Mat, who shrugged.  
"I don't know, and I don't care. I won't spent it either. Even when the peddler comes. And with that he thrust the coin into his coat pocket, and Rana shoved it into the front pocket of her dress.  
"I don't think I shall either." Rana admitted, reaching up and flicking her braid over her shoulder, "To think, a Lady in Emond's Field." it was a strange thought, despite the fact that she most probably technically would outrank the Lady, at least in terms of blood, but then again, she very rarely thought about it these days, she didn't consider herself a Lady or a princess, whatever it was that her blood would make her.  
She was pulled from her thoughts as shouting drifted across the Wagon Bridge, and when Rana and Mat looked to see what was causing it they both grinned. A milling crowd of villagers, from gray haired oldsters to toddlers barely able to walk, escorted a tall wagon toward the bridge. A huge wagon drawn by eight horses. The Peddler had come at last. Rana and Mat exchanged excited looks before they both took off towards the cart.


	5. Talk of Dragons

**Since I'm quite a way ahead in terms of chapters written I've already gotten to the bits with in and Elayne, and I have decided Min shall stay a woman and Elayne shall be a man for the purposes of this fic.**

Rana and Mat joined the crowd following the peddlers wagon, which stopped in front of the inn, and from every direction people streamed to swell the numbers around the great wagon, it's wheels taller than any of them.  
The man perched on the wagon was Padan Fain, a pale skinny man with gangly arms and a massive beak of the nose. He was always smiling and laughing as if he knew a joke that no one else knew, and he had driven his wagon and team into Emond's Field every spring for as long as Rana cold remember, and for some reason he had always worried her. There was something about him that bothered her. Especially in the way his eyes seemed to focus on Mat and Perrin, and as a consequence, her.  
The door of the inn flew open even as the team halted in a jangle of harness' and the Village Council appeared, led by Master al'Vere and Tam. They marched out deliberately, admid the excited shouting of others, and the crowd parted reluctantly to let them through, everyone closing in quickly behind them.  
And gradually the crowds calls died down as Fain fussed around with his horses. He always brought news of the outside world, and, though she didn't overly like the man, Rana would admit he knew how to spin it all into an exciting tale.  
Rana and Mat wriggled through the press, or, to be more accurate, Mat did, pulling Rana behind him until they were right behind the Council, and her father gave her a quick nod before focusing back on Fain.  
People were starting to get loud again, calling for Fain to give them the news, so when a voice said "I had been thinking you were going to stay out on the farm through the whole Festival," it was at a shout, and Perrin gently made his way through the throng, his broad shoulders making him clearly visible as he tried not to jostle anyone. And soon enough he reached them, grinning brightly. "It's good to see you Rana."  
"Likewise Perrin." she glanced towards Fain, "I wonder what he has to tell us this time."  
And as Perrin went to speak Fain stood up on the wagon seat, and the crowd quieted in an instant, though she noticed his eyes flicking towards them, her height and hair making the three of them stand out in the crowd.  
"I shall tell you of the world outside of the Two Rivers as you wish! You are thinkingyou have had troubles in the Two Rivers, are you? Well, all the world has troubles, from the Great Blight south to the Sea of Storms, from the Aryth Ocean in the west to the Aiel Waste in the east. And even beyond. The winter was harsher than you've ever seen before, cold enough to jell your blood and crack your bones? Ahhh! Winter was cold and harsh everywhere. In the Borderlands they'd be calling your winter spring. But spring does not come, you say? Wolves have killed your sheep? Perhaps wolves have attacked men? Is that the way of it? Well, now. Spring is late everywhere. There are wolves everywhere, all hungry for any flesh they can sink a tooth into, be it sheep or cow or man. But there are things worse than wolves or winter. There are those who would be glad to have only your little troubles." He paused expectantly.

"What could be worse than wolves killing sheep, and men?" Cenn Buie demanded. Others muttered in support.  
"Men killing men." The peddler's reply, in portentous tones, brought shocked murmurs that increased as he went on. "It is war I mean. There is war in Ghealdan, war and madness. The snows of the Dhallin Forest are red with the blood of men. Ravens and the cries of ravens fill the air. Armies march to Ghealdan. Nations, great houses and great men, send their soldiers to fight."

"War?" Master al'Vere's mouth fit awkwardly around the unfamiliar word. No one in the Two Rivers had ever had anything to do with a war. "Why are they having a war?"

Fain grinned, and Rana had the feeling he was mocking the villagers' isolation from the world, and their ignorance. The peddler leaned forward as if he were about to impart a secret to the Mayor, but his whisper was meant to carry and did. "The standard of the Dragon has been raised, and men flock to oppose. And to support."  
The crowd gasped at that, and Rana shivered as her father glanced back at her, a strange look in his eyes, he glanced at Mat and Perrin before hissing, "You three head inside now." and when Mat opened his mouth to argue Tam gave him a dark look, "Now Matrim Cauthon. No arguing with me." and Perrin didn't, grabbing Rana's wrist and weaving back out through the crowd as the panic started to rise.  
They headed into the inn quickly and, Mat, despite the fact that he was sulking over being sent away, headed to the kitchen for more honeycakes.  
They sat in the kitchen for some time, with Matt and Perrin discussing the news while Rana chewed on her honeycake, a worried frown on her lips, and eventually she spoke up. "Father reacted strangely didn't he? Sending us inside like that."  
"You may be right there." Admitted Perrin. "It was rather strange, and he looked at you as though he was worried about something."  
"He is..." Rana glanced at Mat before stating, "Me and Mat have both seen a rider all in black on a black horse. He was watching us."  
Perrin's eyes widened, "Light but I've seen him too I think, on the edge of the village watching the smithy. Just at twilight Yesterday. Gave me the shivers. I told Master Lunhan but nobody was there when he looked."  
Rana nodded, "He was gone when I looked back too, and Mat. He seems to be able to just disappear."  
Mat frowned, "Why has no one else seen the basted thing then? It wasn't a normal man I'm telling you that now. What would it want with us?"  
"I don't know... you don't think it's to do with all this?" Rana asked suddenly, her eyes wide, "What's going on outside of the Two Rivers?"  
"Blood and Ashes I hope not! What would he want with us?" Mat asked.  
"I don't like it." Perrin shook his head, "You don't think it could be a Darkfiend do you?"  
"Maybe, he certainly felt evi-" Mat was cut off by a stern voice as a woman a few years older than them stepped into the kitchen, nearly bristling with anger.  
"What in the name of the Light do you three think you're doing? Talking about Darkfiends at a time like this. As if there isn't enough worry already Matrim Cauthon. I assume it's one of your foolish jokes, making Rana and Perrin fret about Darkfiends."  
"It wasn't!" Mat stood up quickly, scowling at her, "We've all saw a strange figure on a horse and we were talking about it. And it's only natural that we'd think about Darkfiends with the peddlers news. There's a false Dragon in Ghealdan, and a war, and Aes Sedai! What else would we be talking about. Especially since Master al'Thor sent us inside."  
Nynaeve shook her head. "So that's why the peddler's wagon stands abandoned. I heard people rushing to meet it, but I couldn't leave Mistress Ayellin till her fever broke. The Council is questioning the peddler about what's happening in Ghealdan, are they? If I know them, they're asking all the wrong questions and none of the right ones. It will take the Women's Circle to find out anything useful." Settling her cloak firmly on her shoulders she disappeared into the inn.  
Egwene, who Rana noticed only after Nynaeve had left, did not follow the Wisdom. Instead coming to stand in front of the Rana.  
"You know you shouldn't let Mat get you mixed up in his foolishness Rana." she informed her, as solemn as a Wisdom herself, and then she giggled. "I haven't seen you look like that since Cenn Buie caught you and Matt up in his apple trees when you were ten."  
Rana sighed, "It's not nonsense Egwene. And Mat is my friend, of course I'll be dragged into his nonsense, it's fun, perhaps you should join in for once rather than following Nynaeve around like a sheep, I have no problem with her but you're ridiculous Egwene!"  
The younger girls eyes narrowed at that, "And what if I want to be a Wisdom?"  
"You won't be one here, Nynaeve is only a few years older than you." she noticed that Perrin and Matt were talking, but she focused on the other girl, who crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Perhaps I plan on leaving Emond's Field." she declared loudly.  
"Leaving? You can't be serious. No one really leaves Emond's Field, it's your home. You were born here. Why choose to leave?"  
"Because I don't plan on being stuck in the same place my whole life, Rana. And you shouldn't either." with that she span around and walked away, causing Rana to groan loudly.  
"I honestly don't understand her. I could have sworn that last time I saw her she was telling me off for our little adventures."  
Mat snorted, "She's too much like Nynaeve she is." he grinned, "But on to a more fun topic. Moiraine gave Perrin a coin too, just like ours." he stated eagerly.  
Rana grinned, "Even when we're not together we manage to get and see the same things, don't we?"


	6. The Trollocs attack

**Thank you to everyone who's reading this, hope you enjoy the chapter, things will start picking up soon.**

Rana had the chance to see the gleeman before Tam returned from the meeting and dragged her back home, muttering about needing to talk with her.  
The journey itself was quiet, with her father mentioning that they'd be keeping an eye out, as several others around her age, though they were all boys, had spotted the black figure on the horse. And when they reached home she checked on the animals while her father checked their farm and home, even the water, to see if he had been around.  
Then she did the chores while Tam went in to get them both some warm stew.  
When it was done he came out and fetched her from her task of chopping out the fire rood and ushered her inside, where she cleaned herself up and settled down in her favorite spot in front of the roaring fire as her father locked up.  
"The stew will be done soon... which will give us a chance to talk." he sighed heavily as he sat. "I had hoped that it would be a good few years before I'd have to have this talk with you... but I fear that the time is coming. You remember I once told you that you're important lass? Well I left out some important facts to that." he watched her as she tilted her head.  
"Is this about why you sent me inside when Master Fain mentioned the False Dragon?"  
"Yes." Tam nodded, "I have read up on the prophecies Rana, I shall give you the book on them that I found many years ago in just a moment, as secretly as I could I have read and learned as much as I could about the Dragon. I believe that it has been mistranslated, just one word. An easy mistake, especially as no one would expect the truth... You see Rana, I do not believe that the Dragon is destined to be a man. Perhaps it sounds foolish, I don't truly know how it works, I only know what I believe, and the Pattern has always weaved itself around you Rana. And your birth mother told me herself that she believed it to be true. You see, the Prophecies of the Dragon claim that he, or as I believe, she, would be born on the slopes of Dragonmount to an unmarried Maiden."  
Rana swallowed hard, her eyes wide as she stared at her father, "Father... father I-"  
"As you know" Tam interrupted her swiftly, "I found you as your mother lay dying. But I did not tell you where. The slopes of Dragonmount... your mother was an Aiel Maiden of the Spear... and from what I've learned of them they lay down the spear when wedded."  
Rana scrambled to her feet. "Father no. No you can't be saying that-"  
"Rana the Dragon was not evil, he bound the Dark One, and it was the Dark One's counter stroke, his revenge, that lead to the Breaking of the world. And the Dragon is destined to be reborn when the Dark One is regaining power... and with the world in the state it's in... I do not doubt that it's begun." he stood himself and cupped her face in his hands. "I do not know what your fate is Rana.. I hope, I hope beyond all hope that I am wrong, that you are not the Dragon... but you must be ready. No one will consider the possibility of it being you lass. They all expect a man. But I believe otherwise, and I believe that you must make the most of that fact. You must prepare for what's to come Rana. And you must never forget where you come from, and who you are. Dragon or not."  
"But.. but the Dragon..." Rana shook her head "I don't.. I can't.."  
"Just because you have not yet channelled doesn't mean that you never will." he wiped away a tear that slipped down Rana's cheek, pulling her into his arms. "I will do whatever I can to help you Rana, but your path will not be easy."  
"Father... I'm scared." Rana pulled back, "I don't want to be the Dragon."  
"You may not have a choice." Tam sighed wearily before shaking his head. "We shall see if we can learn more from Fain about what's happening outside of Two Rivers tomorrow and after Bel Tine we shall see what we can do. But until then we must act as though nothing is wrong, okay lass?"  
Rana nodded, "Yes father." she took a deep breath, "I shall try..."  
Tam pulled away completely and turned to dish out the stew, which they ate in silence, and when they were finished she cleaned the dishes and her father went upstairs and brought the book down for her, a small ancient looking book, which she tucked into her pocket, only to jump when there was a heavy thump at the door and the lock rattled.  
"One of the neighbours?" Rana asked uncertainly, "Master Dautry wanting to borrow.." she shook her head, because she knew that no one would be coming to their farm in the dark hoping to borrow something.  
She wiped her hands on her dress quickly and gripped the hilt of the sword, noticing her father do the same.  
"You must get away Rana... if it is Darkfiends or the like it's you they'll be after."  
"But why, you said-"  
"That does not mean that they don't realise that you're important, you must-" and then the door burst open, pieces of the iron lock spinning across the room.  
The figure in the doorway was bigger than any man Rana had ever seen, a figure in black mail that hunt to his knees, with spikes at wrists ad elbows and shoulders. One hand clutched a heavy scythelike sword the other hand was flung up before his eyes as if to shield them from the light. Rana was very briefly relieved that it wasn't the man in the black cloak, until she saw the curled ram's horns on the head that brushed the top of the doorway, and where mouth and nose should have been was a hairy muzzle. She let out a terrified scream, grabbing the hot kettle, burning her hand as she did, and hurling it at the halfhuman head.  
The creature roared, part scream of pain, part animal snarl, as boiling water splashed over its face. Even as the kettle struck, Tam's sword flashed. The roar abruptly became a gurgle, and the huge shape toppled back. Before it finished falling, another was trying to claw its way past. Rana glimpsed a misshapen head topped by spikelike horns before Tam struck again, and two huge bodies blocked the door. She realized his father was shouting at her.  
"Run lass! Run! Hide I the woods, it's Trollocs, there are too many to gold. Go out the back. Go! I'll follow." and Rana ran to the back door before remembering it was locked and daring to the nearest window, opening it up quickly and tumbling out, her heart pounding in her chest as she peered inside, and she could hear them heading to the back and she screamed, "They're coming in the back! Father run." she pulled out her sword as she took off, heading towards the woods, glancing back she spotted her father, fighting the monsters and she screamed, unable to leave him to fight on her own. She forced back a frightened sob as she ran towards them, but as she approached her fear hardened and turned into determination and she stopped running and started stalking towards the fight as quietly as she could. She made her way into the forest, the sound of the fighting fading away into nothing, and then a hand closed over her mouth from behind and a had grabbed her wrist. She started to panic but her father quickly whispered, "It's just me Rana... calm yourself... I had to be sure you didn't speak out. Some Trollocs can hear like a dog, maybe better."  
Rana opened her mouth to point out that Trollocs were supposed to be myths before she shook her head, "They were really Trollocs father?"  
"Yes." Tam shook his head, "And after you I have no doubt about that. I've never seen one before tonight but I've known men who have, so I know a little... hopefully enough to keep us alive. Listen closely. A Trolloc can see better than a man in the dark, but bright lights blind them, for a time at least. That may be the only reason we got away from so many. Some can track by scent or sound, but they're said to be lazy. If we can keep out of their hands long enough, they should give up."  
Rana nodded slowly, "We can't go back... we should go to the village, warn them." she frowned, noticing blood on her fathers side, "You're hurt."  
"Keep your voice down child. It's only a scratch. And there's nothing to be done about it now anyway. At least the weather seems to be warming."  
Rana blinked. It was freezing cold, the wind was cutting right through her. She hesitated before touching her fathers face and wincing, "You're on fire. I have to get you to Nynaeve father."  
"In a bit lass."  
We don't have to to waste, it's a long way in the dark." she tried to pull her father up, and he groaned.  
Rana's mind raced before she nodded to herself, "Wait here father." she took off back towards the farmhouse, slipping into the barn first, sword at the ready. Bela was gone when she got there, though there was no body like their sheep, and she was most definitely avoiding thinking of that, ad she hitched up the cart to her, grabbing the thin and shabby blanket they used for the horses, it wouldn't do much to help with the cold, but it would help slightly. Hopefully enough.. She grabbed the cart with some effort, digging it out of the wreckage. She wouldn't risk going inside to get bandages, she could use the hem of her skirt for that. It was too much of a risk. And she set off, dragging the cart out to her father, trembling as she carefully peeled his shirt away from the wound, ripping her skirt and bandaging it as best as she could, hands shaking when she felt how hot the wound was, and she used the snow that lay on the ground to wet another piece of her skirt and laid it across her fathers forehead to cool him, also giving him some snow, which would melt in his mouth to help him. Then she set up the cart and got her father onto it so that she could drag it along. And she did, walking at a steady pace, desperate to get her father to the help he needed. She could hear him mumbling the whole time as she stumbled along, her entire body aching and weary, and she forced herself to focus on a trick her father had taught her, the flame and the void, feeding the pain and weariness into the flame and plunging onwards, barely noticing that she was walking faster than she should be considering the state of her, much faster, plunging ever onwards, unwilling to stop for anything, half listening to his fevered ramblings. She could hear him muttering, realised he was remembering finding her and she shivered, ploughing ever onwards. They arrived before the dawn was there, and she halted at the sight. There was fire and... yes and Trollocs. She let out a despairing noise as she stumbled forward, spotting Haral Luhhan, who dropped down next to the litter, "Trollocs?" he asked, and she nodded, "Yes... take him to Nynaeve... please." she drew her sword, untying herself from the cart and surging forward, towards the Trollocs, and she was unsurprised when she spotted the man who had been with Moiraine earlier, his blade whirling and slicing, though he looked startled as she surged forward with her own sword, slicing at Trollocs, and she noticed Moiraine, throwing balls of fire towards them. And somehow she found herself unsurprised, and she fought through the Trollocs towards the Aes Sedai, for she had to be. "Moiraine! My father's injured... Help him please.. I don't think Nynaeve will be able to save him.. he is bad." and Moiraine gave her a startled look, stared for a moment before nodding, "You help my Warder fight the Trollocs and I shall see if I can help your father.  
She rushed away and Rana noticed the Warder looking at her as she twirled, slicing a Trollocs throat easily, with strength she knew she shouldn't have, ignoring the pain as one of them managed to slice her arm  
She and the Warder worked together, taking down the last of the Trollocs until they were the only two left standing on the battle field, with several of the villagers staring at them as Rana took a deep shaky breath and turned to him. "What's your name Warder?"  
"Lan." he eyed her curiously, "You fight well for a farmers daughter, you aren't quite a blade master but you aren't far off."  
Rana nodded, "My father taught me... it's the first time I've had to use the skills though." she swallowed hard, suddenly swaying on her feet and the Warder surged forward, catching her before she could hit the ground.  
"You're exhausted. I shall take you to Moiraine and your father." he picked her up, carrying her inside as she gave into her exhaustion and passed out.


	7. A tale of Manetheren

**Letusdance: Thank you for reviewing :) And you shall have to wait and see, though it won't be long before you find out over the whole Saidin Saidar thing. As for the other question you'll also have to wait and see :)**

When Rana came too she was led on the large bed next to her father. She sat up slowly, groaning at the ache in her bones as she glanced over at him, sighing in relief at the fact that his fever had broken and he seemed to be breathing easier.  
Her arm was bound with crisp white bandages and she glanced at it, nodding to herself before she noticed Lan, leaning against the wall and she twisted her head to look at him. "Moiraine Sedai saved my fathers life, didn't she?"  
"Yes." Land nodded, "She did, though she may not have had the strength if you hadn't been able to aid me in fighting the foul creatures. You did well."  
Rana nodded, "I know... but it may take time for it to sink in."  
"You took the revelation of who she is better than most."  
"I know." Rana swung her legs off the bed and stood slowly, "She doesn't mean us harm, I don't know how I know but I do." she declared before tilting her head. "When we were fighting.. I couldn't help but notice that certain area's were targeted."  
"Yes, your friends homes. And yours, though it's interesting that you noticed. You know don't you?"  
"I think so... I think they were targeting us." Perrin and Mat were born around the same time as her.. if they had tracked the Dragon to the village... of course they would assume it was one of them "And you were also looking for us. Weren't you? Moiraine Sedai gave us the coins."  
"Yes... though she was surprised that they targeted you." Lan told her bluntly, "It is your friends we believe they were after most fiercely. But clearly there is something they want from you too."  
Rana nodded, "Yes." she took a deep breath, "I assume she's talking with Mat and Perrin now. I would say that I want time to pack but there is little point is there?" she gave a bitter laugh, "My things are likely destroyed by Trollocs."  
"You were expecting to have to leave." Lan raised an eyebrow, "You already knew all this... Moiraine will be most interested in that."  
"I have no doubt that she will." Rana sighed heavily, "Will my father wake before I have to leave?"  
"It's unlikely." Lan straightened up. "I'll go inform Moiraine that you're awake and that you understand the situation.. and I'll get Mistress al'Vere to send up some broth.  
With that he left and Rana straightened up and washed her face with the bowl of water on the stand in the room, before she sat and cut yet another strip off her dress to clean her sword with.  
Before long Mistress al'Vere brought in some food, which she ate quickly, and a clean dress that would fit well enough, and she changed, glad to get out of the blood stained clothes, though she made sure to slip the book into her pocket. And it was shortly after she changed that she heard her father stir and she darted to her side. "Father... Father you're awake."  
Tam opened his eyes slowly and let out a relieved noise when he focused on her. "Rana... you're alive thank the light."  
"Yes." Rana nodded, "Father... I shall have to leave without you. They were targeting me, Mat and Perrin... if I'm right it's because they assumed that... with how close we are in age.. Mat or Perrin is..."  
Tam nodded, "I understand... will you all three go."  
"Yes... father the Lady... I assume that someone mentioned her to you, and her Warder. She's an Aes Sedai... she wants to take us to Tar Valon."  
Tam nodded slowly, "You will be safer travelling with her.. I wish I could travel with you but I doubt I can stand, let alone ride." he squeezed her hand "Be careful Rana, never forget who you are. And be weary of the Aes Sedai. They cannot lie but they can manipulate, and they do things for their own reasons."  
Rana nodded, "Yes father."  
He shook his head "It was never supposed to go like this... just a day or two more and we'd have been away... but that hardly matters now. You look after yourself and those fool friends of yours. Perrin's a thoughtful lad but light knows that Matrim Cauthon is as mature as a six year old."  
Rana let out a weak laugh and kissed his forehead, "You be careful too father. I should go and find them now. I suspect we'll be leaving soon."  
"I suspect so to." he shook his head sadly, "Only tell those who you completely trust... if you decide you can trust her then tell the Aes Sedai my story, but only if you're completely sure."  
Rana nodded, "I'll be car-" she was interrupted by the door swinging open and she twisted, blinking in confusion when she saw that it was Lan, a harried look on his face.  
"You must come, we leave at once, there may be trouble."  
Rana nodded, sheathing her sword and straightening up, "Goodbye father."  
"Goodbye lass... hopefully I shall see you soon enough." and then Rana was walking out of the door, and Mat was waiting just outside, cloaked and carrying his bow and quiver, rocking anxiously on his heels, glancing towards the stairs nervously.  
"This isn't much like the stories, is it Rana?"  
She shook her head briefly, following Lan quickly, "What kind of trouble?" but the Wader ignored her as she and Mat raced after him, and when they reach the common room Lan held the door ope a crack and peered outside, with Rana and Mat joining him. And at first she wasn't sure what she was seeing. A crowd of village men, some three dozen or so, clustered near the burnedout husk of the peddler's wagon, night pushed back by the torches some of them carried. Moiraine faced them, her back to the inn, leaning with seeming casualness on her walking staff. Hari Coplin stood in the front of the crowd with his brother, Darl, and Bili Congar. Cenn Buie was there, as well, looking uncomfortable. Rana was startled to see Hari shake his fist at Moiraine.

"Leave Emond's Field!" the sourfaced farmer shouted. A few voices in the crowd echoed him, but hesitantly, and no one pushed forward. They might be willing to confront an Aes Sedai from within a crowd, but none of them wanted to be singled out. Not by an Aes Sedai who had every reason to take offense.  
"You brought those monsters!" Darl roared. He waved a torch over his head, and there were shouts of, "You brought them!" and "It's your fault!" led by his cousin Bill.  
Hari elbowed Cenn Buie, and the old thatcher pursed his lips and gave him a sidelong glare. "Those things ... those Trollocs didn't appear until after you came," Cenn muttered, barely loud enough to be heard. He swung his head from side to side dourly as if wishing he were somewhere else and looking for a way to get there. "You're an Aes Sedai. We want none of your sort in the Two Rivers. Aes Sedai bring trouble on their backs. If you stay, you will only bring more."  
His speech brought no response from the gathered villagers, and Hari scowled in frustration. Abruptly he snatched Darl's torch and shook it in her direction. "Get out!" he shouted. "Or we'll burn you out!"  
Dead silence fell, except for the shuffling of a few feet as men drew back. Two Rivers folk could fight back if they were attacked, but violence was far from common, and threatening people was foreign to them, beyond the occasional shaking of a fist. Cenn Buie, Bili Congar, and the Coplins were left out front alone. Bili looked as if he wanted to back away, too.  
Hari gave an uneasy start at the lack of support, but he recovered quickly. "Get out!" he shouted again, echoed by Darl and, more weakly, by Bili. Hari glared at the others. Most of the crowd failed to meet his eye.  
And Rana felt a surge of white hot anger, shoving past Lan despite his protests and storming outside to stand next to Moiraine. "How dare you all? How dare you accuse her of bringing them here! She was fighting them! I saw her with my own eyes, and I have no doubt that without her and Lan there would be no Emond's Field left! And she saved my fathers life last night! I just spoke to him, Nynaeve had him down for dead yet I was able to speak to him today because of her! And I expect she did the same for many of you, didn't she? Didn't she?" her fury at them made several of the villagers look away to avoid her gaze. "Why would she bring them here and then help save us all... especially when half of you were probably useless!" she laid her hand on the hilt of her sword, and several of them men stepped back slightly, having seen her the night before.  
She could feel Moiraines eyes on her, but she didn't stop, stepping forward, "You're all ungrateful pigs, the lot of you!" and then there was a hand on her shoulder and Moiraine was tugging her back slightly before she spoke up.  
"Is this what Aemon's blood has come to?" The Aes Sedai's voice was not loud, but it overwhelmed every other sound. "Little people squabbling for the right to hide like rabbits? You have forgotten who you were, forgotten what you were, but I had hoped some small part was left, some memory in blood and bone. Some shred to steel you for the long night coming."  
Bran, who stepped out of the shadows, followed by Haral Luhhan, looking as though they'd been about to intervene, asked "Forgotten who we were? We are who we always have been. Honest farmers and shepherds and craftsmen. Two Rivers folk. "

"To the south," Moiraine said, "lies the river you call the White River, but far to the east of here men call it still by its rightful name. Manetherendrelle. In the Old Tongue, Waters of the Mountain Home. Sparkling waters that once coursed through a land of bravery and beauty. Two thousand years ago Manetherendrelle flowed by the walls of a mountain city so lovely to behold that Ogier stonemasons came to stare in wonder. Farms and villages covered this region, and that you call the Forest of Shadows, as well, and beyond. But all of those folk thought of themselves as the people of the Mountain Home, the people of Manetheren.  
"Their King was Aemon al Caar al Thorin, Aemon son of Caar son of Thorin, and Eldrene ay Ellan ay Carlan was his Queen. Aemon, a man so fearless that the greatest compliment for courage any could give, even among his enemies, was to say a man had Aemon's heart. Eldrene, so beautiful that it was said the flowers bloomed to make her smile. Bravery and beauty and wisdom and a love that death could not sunder. Weep, if you have a heart, for the loss of them, for the loss of even their memory. Weep, for the loss of their blood."  
She fell silent then, but no one spoke. Rana was as bound as the others in the spell she had created. When she spoke again, he drank it in, and so did the rest.  
"For nearly two centuries the Trolloc Wars had ravaged the length and breadth of the world, and wherever battles raged, the Red Eagle banner of Manetheren was in the forefront. The men of Manetheren were a thorn to the Dark One's foot and a bramble to his hand. Sing of Manetheren, that would never bend knee to the Shadow. Sing of Manetheren, the sword that could not be broken.  
"They were far away, the men of Manetheren, on the Field of Bekkar, called the Field of Blood, when news came that a Trolloc army was moving against their home. Too far to do else but wait to hear of their land's death, for the forces of the Dark One meant to make an end of them. Kill the mighty oak by hacking away its roots. Too far to do else but mourn. But they were the men of the Mountain Home.  
"Without hesitation, without thought for the distance they must travel, they marched from the very field of victory, still covered in dust and sweat and blood. Day and night they marched, for they had seen the horror a Trolloc army left behind it, and no man of them could sleep while such a danger threatened Manetheren. They moved as if their feet had wings, marching further and faster than friends hoped or enemies feared they could. At any other day that march alone would have inspired songs. When the Dark One's armies swooped down upon the lands of Manetheren, the men of the Mountain Home stood before it, with their backs to the Tarendrelle."  
Some villager raised a small cheer then, but Moiraine kept on as if she had not heard. "The host that faced the men of Manetheren was enough to daunt the bravest heart. Ravens blackened the sky; Trollocs blackened the land. Trollocs and their human allies. Trollocs and Darkfriends in tens of tens of thousands, and Dreadlords to command. At night their cookfires outnumbered the stars, and dawn revealed the banner of Ba'alzamon at their head.  
Yet, they knew what they must do. Their homeland lay just across the river. They must keep that host, and the power with it, from the Mountain Home. Aemon had sent out messengers. Aid was promised if they could hold for but three days at the Tarendrelle. Hold for three days against odds that should overwhelm them in the first hour. Yet somehow, through bloody assault and desperate defense, they held through an hour, and the second hour, and the third. For three days they fought, and though the land became a butcher's yard, no crossing of the Tarendrelle did they yield. By the third night no help had come, and no messengers, and they fought on alone. For six days. For nine. And on the tenth day Aemon knew the bitter taste of betrayal. No help was coming, and they could hold the river crossings no more."  
"What did they do? Hari demanded. Torchfires flickered in the chill night breeze, but no one made a move to draw a cloak tighter.  
"Aemon crossed the Tarendrelle," Moiraine told them, "destroying the bridges behind him. And he sent word throughout his land for the people to flee, for he knew the powers with the Trolloc horde would find a way to bring it across the river. Even as the word went out, the Trolloc crossing began, and the soldiers of Manetheren took up the fight again, to buy with their lives what hours they could for their people to escape. From the city of Manetheren, Eldrene organized the flight of her people into the deepest forests and the fastness of the mountains.  
"But some did not flee. First in a trickle, then a river, then a flood, men went, not to safety, but to join the army fighting for their land. Shepherds with bows, and farmers with pitchforks, and woodsmen with axes. Women went, too, shouldering what weapons they could find and marching side by side with their men. No one made that journey who did not know they would never return. But it was their land. It had been their fathers', and it would be their children's, and they went to pay the price of it. Not a step of ground was given up until it was soaked in blood, but at the last the army of Manetheren was driven back, back to here, to this place you now call Emond's Field. And here the Trolloc hordes surrounded them."  
Her voice held the sound of cold tears. "Trolloc dead and the corpses of human renegades piled up in mounds, but always more scrambled over those charnel heaps in waves of death that had no end. There could be but one finish. No man or woman who had stood beneath the banner of the Red Eagle at that day's dawning still lived when night fell. The sword that could not be broken was shattered.  
In the Mountains of Mist, alone in the emptied city of Manetheren, Eldrene felt Aemon die, and her heart died with him. And where her heart had been was left only a thirst for vengeance, vengeance for her love, vengeance for her people and her land. Driven

by grief she reached out to the True Source, and hurled the One Power at the Trolloc army. And there the Dreadlords died wherever they stood, whether in their secret councils or exhorting their soldiers. In the passing of a breath the Dreadlords and the generals of the Dark One's host burst into flame. Fire consumed their bodies, and terror consumed their justvictorious army.

"Now they ran like beasts before a wildfire in the forest, with no thought for anything but escape. North and south they fled. Thousands drowned attempting to cross the Tarendrelle without the aid of the Dreadlords, and at the Manetherendrelle they tore down the bridges in their fright at what might be following them. Where they found people, they slew and burned, but to flee was the need that gripped them. Until, at last, no one of them remained in the lands of Manetheren. They were dispersed like dust before the whirlwind. The final vengeance came more slowly, but it came, when they were hunted down by other peoples, by other armies in other lands. None was left alive of those who did murder at Aemon's Field.  
"But the price was high for Manetheren. Eldrene had drawn to herself more of the One Power than any human could ever hope to wield unaided. As the enemy generals died, so did she die, and the fires that consumed her consumed the empty city of Manetheren, even the stones of it, down to the living rock of the mountains. Yet the people had been saved."

"Nothing was left of their farms, their villages, or their great city. Some would say there was nothing left for them, nothing but to flee to other lands, where they could begin anew. They did not say so. They had paid such a price in blood and hope for their land as had never been paid before, and now they were bound to that soil by ties stronger than steel. Other wars would wrack them in years to come, until at last their corner of the world was forgotten and at last they had forgotten wars and the ways of war. Never again did Manetheren rise. Its soaring spires and splashing fountains became as a dream that slowly faded from the minds of its people. But they, and their children, and their children's children, held the land that was theirs. They held it when the long centuries had washed the why of it from their memories. They held it until, today, there is you. Weep for Manetheren. Weep for what is lost forever."  
And slowly the spell faded and several of the farmers looked down in shame, and Rana stared into the distance... almost able to picture it...  
By the time she pulled herself away from those thoughts the crowd had dispersed, and Moiraine was watching her curiously. "You speak well for a farmers daughter.. I could almost think you were a noble." and Rana's hand twitched towards her locket, "And Lan was singing his praise of your skill with a blade last night. Thank you."  
"You saved my father. You do not need to thank me."  
"And yet I have." she nodded to Rana, "I need to fetch my things, you may walk with me if you want. I wish to talk with you."


	8. The Journey begins

**Thanks to everyone who's read this far :).**

Rana and Moiraine walked back into the inn together, and Rana couldn't help but notice that the others were gone, probably preparing to leave. She followed Moiraine as the Aes Sedai headed to the room she had been staying in "You know I don't know how you did." she remarked, "No one should have been able to get here that fast.. not to mention fighting those Trollocs like you did after." then she gave Rana a sidelong glance, "And Lan told me that you didn't seem surprised when he spoke to you earlier.  
"I wasn't." Rana admitted, watching Moiraine gather up her things. "I was expecting it."  
"And why was that?"  
"I'll answer that question when you tell me this. What did you come here for." Rana met her gaze, a determined look on her face, and Moiraine smiled slightly and quicly changed into a dark grey dress designed for riding, the only ornamentation she wore now was her ring.  
"I was right, you would certainly make a good noble. You have the backbone to stand up for yourself... and you're a good speaker. I will not push... though I expect I shall find out on my own soon enough..." she shook her head "At least one of you seems to understand the seriousness of the situation. Your friends have a agreed to come but I don't think they yet grasp what is to come. And you're capable enough with the blade. Lan was most impressed, he said you probably killed at least ten of them before one even managed to touch you.  
Rana reached up and touched the bandages gently, "I barely felt it." she admitted. "I only allowed myself to think about the fact that if I did not keep fighting more people would die."  
"You may well be right about that... I certainly would have struggled with healing people if you hadn't stepped up when you did."  
Rana blushed, "I'm just glad that father taught me how to use a sword despite what others said about it."  
"I expect many people are now." Moiraine laid a hand on her shoulder, "I believe I have packed all that I need." and Rana took the bag from her, slinging it over her good shoulder. "I suppose we should head down to the stables now."  
Moiraine nodded "I believe so, the longer we tarry the more chance that the Trollocs will catch up." and with that they headed down to the stables together, and when they arrived Moiraine strode into the room.  
"Are we ready to depart?"  
"The horses are ready, and we have enough provisions to reach Baerlon with some to spare. I suggest we leave as soon as possible."  
Rana gave Mat and Perrin a reassuring grin at their worried looks, though it didn't reach her eyes, "I suppose this is goodbye to Emond's Field then." she strode towards the others only to jump when familiar voice declalared.  
"Not without me." and Egwene slipped into the stable, a shawl wrapped bundle in her arms.  
Lan's sword had come half out of it's sheath, and when he saw who it was he shoved the blade back, his eyes suddenly flat.  
Perrin and Mat instantly started babbling that they hadn't told Egwene about leaving, though Moiraine ignored them, eyeing Egwene thoughtfully and tapping her lips.The hood of Egwene's dark brown cloak was pulled up, but not enough to hide the defiant way she faced Moiraine. "I have everything I need here. Including food. And I will not be left behind. I'll probably never get another chance to see the world outside the Two Rivers."  
"This isn't a picnic trip into the Waterwood, Egwene," Mat growled. He stepped back when she looked at him from under lowered brows.  
"Thank you, Mat. I wouldn't have known. If you think you three are the only ones who want to see what's outside? I've dreamed about it as long as you have, and I don't intend to miss this chance."

Rana shook her head, "Egwene this isn't a game, or a grand adventure! You think any of us wanted to leave like this." she shook her head, "Of course not! The Trollocs are after m-us." she shook her head, "It's dangerous in a way you don't seem to understand!"  
"Rana don't talk nonsense! Why would the Trollocs be after you, after any of you?"  
"It's true." Perrin stated quickly, and Matt nodded in agreement.  
Moiraine opened her mouth to speak but Rana spoke first, glaring at Egwene. "You weren't there! You didn't fight them. They targeted us Egwene! Because of m-" she shook her head quickly, cutting herself off, "Because of things outside of our control."  
"Enough." Moiraine gave Rana yet another curious look before turning to Egwene, "Did anyone else see you? Has anyone else realised what we are doing?"  
"No, after last night all they can think about it rebuilding, and what to do if it happens again." Egwene answered swiftly, avoiding Rana's gaze.  
"Very well." Moiraine stated after a moment, "You may come with us."  
A startled expression darted across Lan's face. It was gone in an instant, leaving him outwardly calm, but furious words erupted from him. "No, Moiraine!"  
"It is part of the Pattern, now, Lan."  
"It is ridiculous!" he retorted. "There's no reason for her to come along, and every reason for her not to."  
"There is a reason for it," Moiraine said calmly. "A part of the Pattern, Lan." The Warder's stony face showed nothing but he nodded slowly.

"Egwene." Rana's voice was pleading now. "You cannot come.. if anything were to happen to you-"  
"Oh do stop it! If anything was to happen to me it would be my own fault Rana al'Thor. You know I don't understand why all of a sudden you feel so responsible for this mess." and Rana glared fiercely.  
"Light burn you then." she stormed over to one of the horses and leapt astride it, realising absently that she had chosen Cloud, the most spirited of the horses, but she leaned in close and whispered to him soothingly before she set off, "I shall meet you all outside of the village, I shall be careful not to be spotted." she needed the time alone anyway, to clear her head.  
She headed to the North edge of the village, gripping the reins tightly and taking a deep breath as she let the cool air sooth the flush of her cheeks. How could Egwene be so foolish? Choosing to come with them as though it was just some exciting adventure. And how dare she say that. Egwene understood nothing.  
It was Rana's fault. If her father was right and she was the Dragon Reborn then they were hunting her even if they did not realise it was her who they should be hunting, not Mat and Perrin.  
When she reached the outskirts of he village she stopped, waiting for them and taking a deep breath. She would have to reveal herself to Moiraine eventually. It was impossible to his the maelstrom of emotions she felt, but if Moiraine knew then perhaps it would ease her mind, to be able to discuss it with her. And yet... though she had more trust for her than Mat and Perrin likely did, she did not trust her enough yet. But soon perhaps.  
It was not long before she could hear the others approaching and she turned to look behind them, raising an eyebrow when she saw the gleeman with them, and she noted that Egwene had found Bela and was perched on her back. That was rather reassuring.  
She glanced between Moiraine and Thom, she was fairly certain that was the gleemans name, and Moiraine nodded to her, "He is coming with us it seems. The Pattern weaves as it will." she gave Rana a level look, "And you should not have rushed off like that."  
"I can look after myself well enough to be alone for a few minutes Moiraine, and I was not seen." she shifted slightly on Clouds back before spurring him into motion, riding between Moiraine and Lan in silence, unwilling to fall back and have to deal with the worried looks her boys would give her, or the annoyed look Egwene was sure to send her way.  
And because she didn't want to have to put up with Moiraine and Lan's inevitable questioning she looked to the sky. She was the only one who did so, which is why she was the one who saw the black shape flying slowly across the silvery ball of the moon. She let out a startled yelp, and Lan had to reach out and catch her arm to prevent her from falling off Cloud.  
"What is it?" he asked swiftly, looking up to the sky. She told him quickly and he shook his head, a scowl on his lips "Draghkar..." he looked towards Moiraine, who nodded.  
"Yes, it is too much to hope otherwise... and if there is a Draghkar then they will soon know where we are, if they do not already. We must move more quickly than we can cross country. We may still reach Taren Ferry ahead of the Myrddral that undoubtedly commands the Trollocs. We can cross much more easily than they shall."  
"A Draghkar?" Egwene asked from behind Rana, "What is it?"

It was Thom Merrilin who answered her hoarsely. "In the war that ended the Age of Legends, worse than Trollocs and Halfmen were created."

Moiraine's head jerked toward him as he spoke. Not even the dark could hide the sharpness of her look.  
Before anyone could ask the gleeman for more, Lan began giving directions. "We take to the North Road, now. For your lives, follow my lead, keep up and keep together."  
He wheeled his horse about, and the others galloped wordlessly after him.


	9. A hard ride

**Okay so there is a chance I won't be able to put a chapter up tomorrow evening like usual, if so I will probably either A: put up two tonight, B: put one up in the morning tomorrow, C: put two up the next day.**

They ploughed on into the darkness, Lan leading the way with Moiraine, then Rana and the others. Rana kept glancing back, both to check for Trollocs and to check on the others, and her gaze fell on Egwene worriedly.  
Bela was a good horse but she was not as fast as the others, and Rana willed for her to run, run faster than she ever had before. She was responsible for this, and refused to let Egwene be left behind, not now. The younger girl should have never had come but she had. And Rana refused to allow that to be the death of her. If Bela slowed Rana would slow too. So she willed for Bela not to slow her skin prickling and her bones feeling as though they were freezing, ready to split open, and Bela ran.  
And they sped onwards, past countless farmhouses, racing through the darkness until Lan abruptly slowly and brought the file of horses to a stop.  
Rana allowed herself to feel the ache from riding for so long then, staring into the distance and gasping when she realised that the dots of light that looked almost like fireflies were windows. They had made it to Watch Hill. Probably faster than it had ever been made.  
Rana slipped off of Cloud, following Lan's example as she patted the horses heaving sides, and she let them talk of resting, let their voices wash over her as she gently soothed the horse.  
There would be no rest yet. Not with the Dark One's hounds on their heels.  
She felt a prickling sensation and her gaze was drawn to Moiraine, who was walking amongst the horses, and she watched as they visibly seemed to become less tired. "The horses will be fine to ride." she stated suddenly, interrupting the others "But will she?"  
Lan raised an eyebrow before nodding, "For now... and when Moiraine is done with the horses she will wash away your fatigue too. We must not stop until we have crossed the Taren, not for longer than a few minutes."  
Moiraine reached Rana and nodded at her as she laid her hands on Cloud's neck, then the horse tossed his head with a wicker, full of energy again, and Rana gave Moiraine a quick nod. "Thank you."  
Moiraine moved onto Bela and frowned, "Interesting." she gave Rana an unreadable look, "How odd. This horse belonged to you and your father, did it not Rana?" at her nod Moiraine nodded to herself, "It's very odd. Bela doesn't need my help. It's as though someone else has helped her... if I didn't know better I'd have thought that you used the True source to help. I did notice how you kept looking back... but if you used Saidar I'd have sensed it."  
Rana stiffened, gripping Cloud's reins tighter, she could remember the sensation she'd felt when she'd been willing Bela to run... but.. how would Moiraine not have sensed it? And a voice in the back of her mind whispered 'Because it wasn't Saidar you used but Saidin.' and in a way it would make sense. The Dragon had been a male, and though she was a woman she was him reborn... it wasn't a comforting thought. "Then it can't have been me Moiraine."  
And then a scream ripped through the darkness, a sound like a man dying under sharp knives, and wings swooped low above the party, and with panicked cries the horses reared wildly, and Rana could feel the Draghkars wings beating at her with a touch of slime and she screamed as Cloud raced off, gripping the reins tightly as she dragged along, across the ground, stones digging into her legs as she desperately dragged herself up and ontop of the screaming horse as he reared, and it was all she could do to cling on, and the jolt when he landed made Rana grunt. But the horse stilled, still trembling, as was Rana.  
She glanced back at the others, and chaos reigned amongst them, the others were all clinging to their horses. The only ones not disturbed were Moiraine and Lan, both staring at the sky, and Rana couldn't help but notice how the sounds of merrymaking no longer came from Watch Hill; they had heard the scream too. Then slowly the sound returned, and Lan spoke.  
"Mount!" he sheathed his sword and leapt onto his stallion, "The Draghkar would not have shown itself unless it had already reported our whereabouts to the Myrddral." there was another shriek from far above, fainter but no less harsh, "It tracks us now. Marking us for the Halfman. He won't be far.  
And once everyone had mounted, which was not easy as the horses were fearstruck and they pranced away from the hopeful riders, they were off again, up the road and by the dome like hill. Dogs barked in the village, but it faded quickly behind them, as did the village lights.  
They galloped in a tight knot, horses all but jostling together as they ran. Lan ordered them to spread out again but no one wanted to be even a little alone in the night, and the Warder quickly gave up and let them run clustered.  
She blocked out the others voices, crouching down low and laying one hand on Cloud's neck, trembling as she tried to calm herself, and then they were in the middle of an icy fog, which she realised was likely caused by Moiraine to offer them cover.  
The group clung even tighter together now, afraid of getting lost in the darkness. But they rode fast, with Rana just behind Moiraine and Lan, Cloud trying to push forward between there. She glanced at the others every so often as the shrieks faded. Bela was close behind and to the left of her, and Thom the same to the right. Mat and Perrin were just behind them, shrouded in the fog. She couldn't even see their faces.  
Hours passed and Rana began to wonder if they would ever stop, if she would even be able to release the reins.  
Then, all of a sudden Lan called, "Slow, Draw rein." and Rana was so started that she almost let Cloud force his way between Lan and Moiraine, managing to drawn him up short just before he came in front of them both.  
Houses loomed in the fog on all sides houses strangely tall to Rana's eye. She had never seen this place before but she had often heard descriptions. That tallness came from high redstone foundations, necessary when the spring melt in the Mountains of Mist made the Taren overflow it's banks. They had reached Taren Ferry.  
They edged forward slowly, one dog, unseen in the fog, barked at them furiously before funning away. Other than the dog the only sound in the late hour of the night was the clop of the horses' hooves, and they came to a stop before a tall, dark house that looked exactly like any other in the village.  
Fog swirled around the Warder like some as he leaped from his saddle and mounted the stars that rose to the front door, as high above the street as their heads. Ad at the top of the stairs Lan hammered with his fist on the door."I thought he wanted quiet," Mat muttered.  
Lan's pounding went on. A light appeared in the window of the next house, and someone shouted angrily, but the Warder kept on with his drumming.  
Abruptly the door was flung back by a man in a nightshirt that flapped about his bare ankles. An oil lamp in one hand illumined a narrow face with pointed features. He opened his mouth angrily, then let it stay open as his head swiveled to take in the fog, eyes bulging. "What's this?" he said. "What's this?" Chill gray tendrils curled into the doorway, and he hurriedly stepped back away from them.  
"Master Hightower," Lan said. "Just the man I need. We want to cross over on your ferry."  
"He never even saw a high tower," Mat snickered. Rana made shushing motions at her friend. The sharpfaced fellow raised his lamp higher and peered down at them suspiciously.  
After a minute Master Hightower said crossly, "The ferry goes over in daylight. Not in the night. Not ever. And not in this fog, neither. Come back when the sun's up and the fog's gone."  
He started to turn away; but Lan caught his wrist. The ferryman opened his mouth angrily. Gold glinted in the lamplight as the Warder counted out coins one by one into the other's palm. Hightower licked his lips as the coins clinked, and by inches his head moved closer to his hand, as if he could not believe what he was seeing.  
"And as much again," Lan said, "when we are safely on the other side. But we leave now."  
"Now?" Chewing his lower lip, the ferrety man shifted his feet and peered out at the mistladen night, then nodded abruptly. "Now it is. Well, let loose my wrist. I have to rouse my haulers. You don't think I pull the ferry across myself, do you?"  
"I will wait at the ferry," Lan said flatly. "For a little while." He released his hold on the ferryman.  
Master Hightower jerked the handful of coins to his chest and, nodding agreement, hastily shoved the door closed with his hip.  
And with that Lan came down the stairs and the group slowly slipped off their horses, leading them after him and through the fog, Rana limping slightly from her fall with Cloud earlier, though she tried to hide it. She'd have to check and see the state of her legs when they stopped.  
She stuck close to her friends as they muttered miserably, and she scowled when she saw how Egwene was walking, tall and proud, with that excited glint still in her eyes. It was a game to hurt, light damned fool that she was.  
Rana stopped waling when Lan came to a halt, and she tried to peer through the fog, and perhaps she could see wooden planks there. The ferry landing.


	10. Across the Taren

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this :). Please review.**

Soon the Lan dashed to Perrins side, gesturing to them as the threw back the stocky youths cloak, exposing the great axe.  
Rana nodded and tossed her own cloak over her shoulder to reveal her blade, and she let her hand rest of the pommel as Lan moved back to his horse as lights appeared in the mist and muffled footsteps approached.  
Six stolidfaced men in rough clothes followed Master Hightower, the torches they carried burning away the fog around them.  
When they stopped all of the party from Emond's Field could be plainly seen, the lot of them surrounded by a grey wall that seemed thicker for the torchlight reflected from it. The ferryman examined them, his narrow head tilted, nose twitching like a weasel, sniffing the breeze for a trap.  
Lan was leaned against his saddle, almost seeming casual, but like Rana his hand rested on the hilt of his sword and he seemed ready to spring into action if needed.  
Perrin eased his axe in it's leather loop and planted his feet deliberately, and Mat put a hand to his quiver.  
Thom Merrilin stepped forward grandly and help up one empty hand turning it slowly, and then, with a flourish a dagger appeared, twirling between his fingers. The hilt snapped into his palm and he nonchalantly began trimming his fingernails. A low, delighted laugh floated from Moiraine. Egwene clapped as if watching a performance at Festival, then stopped and looked abashed, though her mouth twitched with a smile just the same.  
Hightower seemed far from amused. He stared at Thom, then cleared his throat loudly. "There was mention made of more gold for the crossing." He looked around at them again, a sullen, sly look. "What you gave me before is in a safe place now, hear? It's none of it where you can get at it."  
"The rest of the gold," Lan told him, "goes into your hand when we are on the other side." The leather purse hanging at his waist clinked as he gave it a little shake.  
For a moment the ferryman's eyes darted, but at last he nodded. "Let's be about it, then," he muttered, and stalked out onto the landing followed by his six helpers. The fog burned away around them as they moved; gray tendrils closed in behind, quickly filling where they had been. Rand hurried to keep up.  
The ferry itself was a wooden barge with high sides, boarded by a ramp that could be raised to block off the end. Ropes as thick as a man's wrist ran along each side of it, ropes fastened to massive posts at the end of the landing and disappearing into the night over the river. The ferryman's helpers stuck their torches in iron brackets on the ferry's sides, waited while everyone led their horses aboard, then pulled up the ramp. The deck creaked beneath hooves and shuffling feet, and the ferry shifted with the weight.  
Hightower muttered half under his breath, growling for them to keep the horses still and stay to the centre, out of the haulers' way. He shouted at his helpers, chivvying them as they readied the ferry to cross, but the men moved at the same reluctant speed whatever he said, and he was halfhearted about it, often cutting off in midshout to hold his torch high and peel into the fog. Finally he stopped shouting altogether and went to the bow, where he stood staring into the mist that covered the river. He did not move until one of the haulers touched his arm; then he jumped, glaring.  
"What? Oh. You, is it? Ready? About time. Well, man, what are you waiting for?" He waved his arms heedless of the torch and the way the horses wickered and tried to move back. "Cast off! Give way! Move!" The man slouched off to comply, and Hightower peered once more into the fog ahead, rubbing his free hand uneasily on his coat front.  
The ferry lurched as its moorings were loosed and the strong current caught it, then lurched again as the guideropes held it. The haulers, three to a side, grabbed hold of the ropes at the front of the ferry and laboriously began walking toward the back, muttering uneasily as they edged out onto the gray cloaked river.  
The landing disappeared as mist surrounded them, tenuous streamers drifting across the ferry between the flickering torches. The barge rocked slowly in the current. Nothing except the steady tread of the haulers, forward to take hold of the ropes and back down again pulling, gave a hint of any other movement. No one spoke. The villagers kept as close to the centre of the ferry as they could. They had heard the Taren was far wider than the streams they were used to; the fog made it infinitely vaster in their minds. After a time Rana moved closer to Lan. Rivers a man could not wade or swim or even see across were nervous making to someone who had never seen anything broader or deeper than a Waterwood pond. "Would they really have tried to rob us?" she asked quietly. "He acted more as if he were afraid we would rob him."  
"I believe he would have." Lan murmured, "But he won't now, we have enough weapons to make them weary." he gave her a sidelong glance, "How is the cut on your arm? I'm surprised that it wasn't aggravated by the incident with Cloud."  
Rana reached up, touching her arm thoughtfully, "It aches some, but not enough for me to complain. Not now at least. You think we're safe enough? Will he tell.."  
"I doubt it. Robbing a stranger is one thing but that is quite another." He laid a hand on Rana's uninjured shoulder, "You are doing well enough for someone your age, you all are. We shall see you to safety I promise you."  
Then the ferry thudded against the far bank and the haulers were hurrying to last the craft fast and let down the ramp at that end with a thump.  
While Mat and Perrin loudly announced that the Taren was not half as wide as they had learned, Lan red his stallion down the ramp, followed by Moiraine and the others, with Rana going last, following Bela and Egwene.  
"Here now, where's my gold?" Master Hightower demanded suddenly.  
"It shall be paid. " Moiraine's voice came from somewhere in the mist. Rand's boots clumped from the ramp to a wooden landing. "And a silver mark for each of your men," the Aes Sedai added, "for the quick crossing. "  
The ferryman hesitated, face pushed forward as if he smelled danger, but at the mention of silver the haulers roused themselves. Some paused to seize a torch, but they all thumped down the ramp before Hightower could open his mouth. With a sullen grimace, the ferryman followed his crew.  
Cloud's hooves clumped hollowly in the fog as Rand made his way carefully along the landing. The grey mist was as thick here as over the river. At the foot of the landing, the Warder was handing out coins, surrounded by the torches of Hightower and his fellows. Everyone else except Moiraine waited just beyond in an anxious cluster. The Aes Sedai stood looking at the river, though what she could see was beyond Rand. With a shiver he hitched up his cloak, sodden as it was. He was really out of the Two Rivers, now, and it seemed much farther away than the width of a river.  
"There," Lan said, handing a last coin to Hightower. "As agreed. " He did not put up his purse, and the ferretyfaced man eyed it greedily.  
With a loud creak, the landing shivered. Hightower jerked upright, head swivelling back toward the mistcloaked ferry. The torches remaining on board were a pair of dim, fuzzy points of light. The landing groaned, and with a thunderous crack of snapping wood, the twin glows lurched, then began to revolve. Egwene cried out wordlessly, and Thom cursed.  
"It's loose!" Hightower screamed. Grabbing his haulers, he pushed them toward the end of the landing. "The ferry's loose, you fools! Get it! Get it!"  
The haulers stumbled a few steps under Hightower's shoves, then stopped. The faint lights on the ferry spun faster, then faster still. The fog above them swirled, sucked into a spiral.  
The landing trembled. The cracking and splintering of wood filled the air as the ferry began breaking apart.  
"Whirlpool," one of the haulers said, his voice filled with awe.  
"No whirlpools on the Taren." Hightower sounded empty. "Never been a whirlpool..."  
"An unfortunate occurrence. " Moiraine's voice was hollow in the fog that made her a shadow as she turned from the river.  
"Unfortunate," Lan agreed in a flat tone. "It seems you'll be carrying no one else across the river for a time. An ill thing that you lost your craft in our service." He delved again into his purse, ready in his hand. "This should repay you."  
For a moment Hightower stared at the gold, glinting in Lan's hand in the torchlight, then his shoulders hunched and his eyes darted to the others he had carried across. Made indistinct by the fog, the Emond's Fielders stood silently. With a frightened, inarticulate cry, the ferryman snatched the coins from Lan, whirled, and ran into the mist. His haulers were only half a step behind him, their torches quickly swallowed as they vanished upriver.


	11. The first night 1

"We must be going, there is no reason for us to tarry here." Moiraine announced as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, leading her white mare as she started away from the landing, up the bank.  
And the others followed quickly as the heavy mist faded away to nothing, they all stopped, Moiraine and Lan conferring beside their horses a short distance beyond the border of the fog. Away from the main group, watching them, and Rana heard her say, "It follows the river as if drawn with a pen." sounding satisfied, "There are not ten women in Tar Valon who could do that unaided, not to mention from the back of a galloping horse."  
"I don't mean to complain, Moiraine Sedai," Thom said, sounding oddly diffident for him, "but would it not have been better to cover us a little further? Say to Baerlon? If that Draghkar looks on this side of the river, we'll lose everything we have gained."  
"Draghkar are not very smart, Master Merrilin," the Aes Sedai said dryly. "Fearsome and deadly dangerous, and with sharp eyes, but little intelligence. It will tell the Myrddraal that this side of the river is clear, but the river itself is cloaked for miles in both directions. The Myrddraal will know the extra effort that cost me. He will have to consider that we may be escaping down the river, and that will slow him. He will have to divide his efforts. The fog should hold long enough that he will never be sure that we did not travel at least partway by boat. It could have extended the fog a little way toward Baerlon, instead, but then the Draghkar could search the river in a matter of hours, and the Myrddraal would know exactly where we were headed."  
Thom made a puffing sound and shook his head. "I apologize, Aes Sedai. I hope I did not offend."  
"Ah, Moi ... ah, Aes Sedai." Mat stopped to swallow audibly. "The ferry ... ah ... did you... I mean... I don't understand why ..." He trailed off weakly, and there was a silence so deep that the loudest sound Rana heard was her own breathing.  
Finally Moiraine spoke, and her voice filled the empty silence with sharpness. "You all want explanations, but if I explained my every action to you, I would have no time for anything else." In the moonlight, the Aes Sedai seemed taller, somehow, almost looming over them. "Know this. I intend to see you safely in Tar Valon. That is the one thing you need to know."

"If we keep standing here," Lan put in, "the Draghkar will not need to search the river. If I remember correctly..." He led his horse on up the riverbank.  
As if the Warder's movement had loosened something in her chest, Rana drew a deep breath. She heard others doing the same, even Thom, and remembered an old saying. Better to spit in a wolf's eye than to cross an Aes Sedai. Yet the tension had lessened. Moiraine was not looming over anyone; she barely reached her chest.  
"I don't suppose we could rest a bit," Perrin said hopefully, ending with a yawn. Egwene, slumped against Bela, sighed tiredly.  
It was the first sound even approaching a complaint that Rana had heard from her. Maybe now she realizes this isn't some grand adventure after all, but they were all tired. "We do need to rest, Moiraine Sedai," she said. " After all, we have ridden all night."  
"Then I suggest we see what Lan has for us," Moiraine said, "Come."  
She led them on up the bank, into the woods beyond the river. Bare branches thickened the shadows. A good hundred spans from the Taren they came to a dark mound beside a clearing. Here a long ago flood had undermined and toppled an entire stand of leatherleafs, washing them together into a great, thick tangle, an apparently solid mass of trunks and branches and roots. Moiraine stopped, and suddenly a light appeared low to the ground, coming from under the heap of trees.  
Thrusting a stub of a torch ahead of him, Lan crawled out from under the mound and straightened. "No unwelcome visitors," he told Moiraine. " And the wood I left is still dry, so I started a small fire. We will rest warm."  
"You expected us to stop here?" Egwene said in surprise.  
"It seemed a likely place," Lan replied. "I like to be prepared, just in case."  
Moiraine took the torch from him: "Will you see to the horses? When you are done I will do what I can about everyone's tiredness. Right now I want to talk to Egwene, and then you after her Rana. Egwene?"  
Rana watched the two women crouch down and disappear under the great pile of tree trunks. There was a low opening, barely big enough to crawl into. The light of the torch vanished.  
Lan had included feedbags and a small quantity of oats in the supplies, but he stopped the others from unsaddling their horses. Instead he produced the hobbles he had also packed. "They would rest easier without the saddles, but if we must leave quickly, there may be no time to replace them."  
"They don't look to me like they need any rest," Perrin said as he attempted to slip a feedbag over his mount's muzzle. The horse tossed its head before allowing him to put the straps in place. Rana was having difficulties with Cloud, too, taking three tries before she could get the canvas bag over the gray's nose.  
"They do," Lan told them. He straightened from hobbling his stallion. "Oh, they can still run. They will run at their fastest, if we let them, right up to the second they drop dead from exhaustion they never even felt. I would rather Moiraine Sedai had not had to do what she did, but it was necessary." He patted the stallion's neck, and the horse bobbed his head as if acknowledging the Warder's touch. "We must go slowly with them for the next few days, until they recover. More slowly than I would like. But with luck it will be enough."  
"Is that ... ?" Mat swallowed audibly. "Is that what she meant? About our tiredness?"  
Rand patted Cloud's neck and stared at nothing. Despite what she had done for Tam, he had no desire for the Aes Sedai to use the Power on him. Light, she as much as admitted sinking the ferry.  
"Something like it. " Lan chuckled wryly. "But you will not have to worry about running yourself to death. Not unless things get a lot worse than they are. Just think of it as an extra night's sleep."  
The shrill scream of the Draghkar suddenly echoed from above the fogcovered river. Even the horses froze. Again it came, closer now, and again, piercing Rana's skull like needles: Then the cries were fading, until they had faded away entirely.  
"Luck," Lan breathed. "It searches the river for us." He gave a quick shrug and abruptly sounded matter of fact. "Let's get inside. I could do with some hot tea and something to fill my belly."

Rana was the first to crawl on hands and knees through the opening in the tangle of trees and down a shorttunnel. At the end of it, she stopped, still crouching. Ahead was an irregularly shaped space, a woody cave easily large enough to hold them all. The roof of tree trunks and branches came too low to allow any but the women to stand. Smoke from a small fire on a bed of river stones drifted up and through; the draft was enough to keep the space free of smoke, but the interweaving was too thick to let out even a glimmer of the flames. Moiraine and Egwene, their cloaks thrown aside, sat crosslegged, facing one another beside the fire.  
"The One Power," Moiraine was saying, "comes from the True Source, the driving force of Creation, the force the Creator made to turn the Wheel of Time." She put her hands together in front of her and pushed them against each other. "Saidin, the male half of the True Source, and Saidar, the female half, work against each other and at the same time together to provide that force. Saidin" — she lifted one hand, then let it drop —"is fouled by the touch of the Dark One, like water with a thin slick of rancid oil floating on top. The water is still pure, but it cannot be touched without touching the foulness. Only Saidar is still safe to be used." Egwene's back was to Rana, she couldn't see her face but she could see that Egwene was leaning forward eagerly. And Rana listened too, because she had used Saidin, she knew it, though she didn't know how it was possible.  
The more she considered it the more she realised how right her father was. There was only one explanation for what she had done, and she did not like it. She turned her face away from them, blocking out Moiraine's voice.  
She was the Dragon Reborn. A female who could wield Saidin.


	12. The first night 2 and a nightmare

Rana desperately tried to block out Egwene and Moiraine's discussion, especially the talk of males born with the ability to touch Saidin. Would it drive her insane as it did them? The taint would surely affect her just as it would a man. She noted the sour look on Thom's face the mention of men being gentled. She looked away from Moiraine and Egwene as they talked, shivering slightly when she felt the prickling sensation that she was beginning to realise came when a woman was touching Saidar, and she heard Egwenes excited cry, glancing at her as she declared, "Did you here that Rana, I'm going to be an Aes Sedai!"  
And Rana looked away again as Moiraine caught her eyes and stood. "Perhaps we should talk just outside Rana." and Rana stood, ignoring the confused look she was getting as she headed out behind Moiraine, and when they were in the cool chill of the air again she turned to the Aes Sedai. "So Egwene can channel.. and she's off to become an Aes Sedai."  
Moiraine nodded, "She can.. and I would test you too if I did not already know that it would be pointless. I can sense something of the power in you but something is blocking it. I have never felt anything quite like it before."  
"I would not wish to become an Aes Sedai anyhow." Rana stated quietly, "I believe I know the shape of my fate already."  
"Yes... I believe you do. Rana al'Thor. And you do not yet trust me to tell me what you know, do you?"  
She shook her head again, "I would be foolish to trust you. You may have saved my fathers life, but that doesn't mean that you don't have your own motives, though I don't believe that they are intentionally harmful." she reached up, fingers curling around her locket absent-mindedly.  
"You knew you would be leaving... how?"  
"Me and father were already planning on leaving. If it had not been with you I'd have set out on my own." Rana stated confidently, "Though where too I don't know."  
Moiraine nodded and her gaze flicked to the locket, "May I see?"  
Rana hesitated, "My father always told me to hide it from those who would be able to recognise it's meaning." she admitted. "My mother gave it to him to give to me when I was old enough to understand my heritage."  
"I shall not tell a soul other than Lan if that is what you wish." Moiraine held out her hand hopefully, and after a moment Rana carefully undid the locket and let it drop into the Aes Sedai's hand and her gasp was audible as she stared at the sigil. "But this.." she looked up at Rana "Your mother left this for you? Could she have really fled to the Two Rivers.. why?" she shook her head, "But of course no one would think to look there for her... do you know what this means child?"  
Rana nodded, "Of course I do. My mother told my father, who told me. She died when I was young." she was proud of that, not a lie but not complete truth either. "Her name was Tigraine Mantear."  
"It means that you are royalty.. that you... yes.. yes of course. That is why you were targeted too." Moiraine nodded to herself, "You have a right to the throne of Andor... your death would be... significant to say the least. Your father was right to tell you to hide it. Here are many who would wish harm to you for who your mother is." she handed Rana her locket, "I shall only tell Lan the truth, you have my word on that."  
"Thank you." Rana fastened the locket back around her neck quickly and Moiraine led her back inside, where she ate quickly and allowed Moiraine to sooth away her aches and fatigue, falling asleep almost before the other woman had even moved on to Mat.  
 _She was in a room, Rana realised, looking around slowly, there was a fire blazing, and a long table, bare of food or cutlery. She frowned to herself as she looked around, eyes landing on a door, she walked towards it, opening it carefully and gasping, slamming it shut a moment later. For outside of the door was nothingness, a blackness that would consume her. She whirled around, absently realising that her hair was unbraided as it whipped about her head, when she heard a soft voice whispering, "Come now, you cannot hide." it was a soft, crooning voice, "I shall find you, find you all. Come to me and they shall be spared. Run and you shall be hunted, both of you killed. I know it is you, Lews, I may not know who you are now but I feel your soul once more."  
Rana was trembling, her eyes wide and her mouth dry as she croaked out, "W-who is this? Who talks to me through my dreams?" and it was a dream, she knew that it was.  
"You know me as I know you. I have many names, Ba'alzamon, Ishmael-"  
"Elan." she cut him off, before paling. She knew it to be true and yet she did not know how she knew it, "You are Elan Morin Tedronai." she shook her head, hunching in on herself, "If you knew where I was you would have already came for me! You would already have taken me to his prison and spilt my blood! You know that I will never join him."  
"I may not yet know where you are, Dragon, but I will find you, and I will be the one to end your life!" The words were like a physical blow and Rana was sent flying into the wall, screaming as she hit it.  
"I will not fall to you!" she screamed, "I will not give in to the Darkness! Light protect me but I will not."  
Cruel laughter filled the room, "Not yet, young Dragon... but you will. You will fall and my master will win! Better for you to die now, die easy, then there will be less pain for you later, Lews." again the words were like physical blows, and her chest was tight from the pain of it all as what felt like a hand closed around her throat. "I shall show you what shall become of you, as it did him." and suddenly they were no longer in the room, the grip on her throat remained though and she screamed despite it at the sight that met her eyes, a man weeping, the bodies of a golden haired woman and her children. Her chest heaved and she thrashed in the stone grip. "The Light take you Elan!" Tears poured down her cheeks, mirroring those of the man as she sobbed violently, and a hand was on her shoulder, shaking her roughly as she screamed and screamed, her stomach roiling and-  
_Her eyes shot open as a hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her screams abruptly, and she'd been pulled so that she was sitting, one arm holding her against a firm chest, trapping her arms by her sides, and Moirain was in front of her, hands on her cheeks.  
"Rana, Rana you must focus on me, you are awake. Whatever you saw, whatever you dreamed is gone and you are safe!" she could see the others out of the corner of her her eyes, staring at her, huddled as far from her as they could get. And Lan slowly lowered his hand from her mouth as she stared at Moiraine, though he did not move his other arm, keeping her pinned to his chest as Moiraine tried to soothe her.  
"I-I..." Rana closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and she could smell vomit, her eyes flicked to the side and sure enough there was sick, she'd been sick in her sleep. "I... it was a dream." her voice shook.  
"Yes." Moiraine nodded, "It was a dream, whatever you saw there... you are safe here now." and Rana noticed that Moiraine didn't try to claim it wasn't real. She knew better than that. Then the Aes Sedai stood, "You four wait here, Lan, bring her outside, the air may help." and Moirain headed outside quickly, with Lan following, half carrying half dragging Rana along, and Rana couldn't bring herself to be annoyed by that, she doubted she could stand on her own.  
Only when they were outside did Lan release her, and Rana let herself sink to the ground, trembling as she sat there, with Moiraine and Lan looking down at her.


	13. Arrival in Baerlon

Moiraine slowly crouched next to Rana, a frown on her lips and she grabbed her chin lightly and forced her to meet her gaze. "You gave us all quite a fright." her voice was gentle, trying to reassure the younger woman that everything was okay, "You started screaming and thrashing in your sleep, I believe your friend Mat with have a black eye from a foolish attempt to wake you. It was at that point that I realised you may be dangerous and I got Lan to grab you from behind."  
"I... I hit Mat?" Rana shuddered, "I didn't mean to..." she reached up and touched her throat, she could remember the feeling of the hand wrapped around it.  
Lan crouched the other side of her, frowning "Your neck is red." he stated slowly, "It almost looks like... a hand."  
Moiraine nodded, "Yes... tell me Rana, was someone holding you by your neck in your dream?"  
"In a way" Rana hesitated, "and in a way not." she shook her head "I could feel the hand but there was no one there... just a voice... and the feeling of being hit." she'd been sent flying across the room, and, she realised, her back and her ribs were aching.  
"And when you awoke there were marks... let me see where you were hit."  
Rana nodded, and when Lan turned his back she unlaced her dress, slipping her arms out so that her top half were visible. Moiraine hissed slightly at the sight, "Bruised, all over as though you hit something hard." she stated, lightly pressing her fingers against Rana's back, before eyeing her stomach, "And here... multiple bruises."  
"I hit a wall.. I went flying through the air and hit a wall." Moiraine nodded, "That would explain the shape of the bruises." she sighed, "It's most worrying Rana... do you have any idea who it was that reached out to you in your dream?"  
Rana hesitated, "His name was Elan." she whispered after a moment, "I... I can't say more than that. He is looking for me. He wants to kill me, but he doesn't know where I am."  
Moiraine nodded, "Whoever this Elan is he will not find you Rana, or the others." she carefully laid her hands on Rana's shoulders, "I shall do what I can to heal you." she told her, and Rana shivered at the prickling sensation. And then it faded and the bruises were gone, as was the cut on her arm.  
Moiraine carefully helped her pull her dress back up. "You can turn back around Lan, she's covered."  
Lan turned to face them, frowning, "This is certainly not good news... for them to be able to reach her in her dreams... Moiraine..."  
"We shall keep an eye on the boys too." she declared, "There is little else we can do." she gave Rana a gentle look, "If it happens again you must tell me immediately. The situation is dire, as you undoubtedly know."  
"I do." Rana shuddered, "He will not stop... not until one of us is dead... I think he hoped that I would unwittingly reveal where we are to him... but I didn't give him any clues."  
"Good." Moiraine looked at Lan. "Gather the others. We must be away again. We must keep moving. The sooner we get to Tar Valon the sooner we can all rest easily." She watched Lan head inside and gently guided Rana towards the horses, "I think you should ride with me rather than on Cloud. Lan can The horse is spirited at the best of times, and you still look exhausted. And to be honest with you I don't believe that I will be able rid you of your fatigue without becoming exhausted myself... and neither should I... I cannot be sure that this Elan hasn't done more to you than just given you a terrible night sleep and a few bruises."  
Rana nodded. And perhaps she would have argued, but she was not a complete fool. She was exhausted, and she knew that her mind would be elsewhere, a dangerous thing when riding.  
Moiraine helped her into the saddle and climbed up behind her as the others came out and climbed onto their horses, Lan tethering Cloud to Madarb without protest as they headed off, and Rana eventually passed out against Moiraine, the Aes Sedai ensuring that she didn't fall off the horse, not slowly or waking her, since her sleep seemed to be dreamless.  
It was a week before the reached Baerlon, and Rana did not any more nightmares, at least, not any like the one she had had that first night. She had nightmares of Trollocs and Myrddral. But Ishmael had not entered her dreams since, though she had no doubt that he was simply biding his time.  
Whenever they stopped to rest Lan spent time teaching them to wield their weapons well, Perrin his axe and Rana her sword, though he stated late on the third night that she was not far from being a blademaster herself, thanks in no small part, to the fact that she'd been being trained since she could walk, and slowly Rana allowed herself to relax, as did the others. There was no sign of attack for now, and Thom entertained them on the evenings as they ate. In truth it was almost enjoyable, though she noticed that Moiraine watched her often, a worried look on her face.  
And whenever Mat started to say something foolish Rana would glare at him and tell him that they were still in danger, though a voice in the back of her mind whispered that it was her fault, that it was her that they were truly after, though those chasing them did not realise it.  
It was on the sixth day that they reached Baerlon, and it first came into sight when they topped a low hill. Below them, a scant mile away through the stark trees and the stretching shadows of evening, lay Baerlon. Rana gasped, staring in awe at the sight.  
A long wall, nearly twenty foot tall surrounded the town, with wooden watchtowers scattered along it's length. Within, rooftps of slate and tile glinted with the sinking sun, and feathers of smoke drifted upwards from the chimneys. Hundreds of chimneys. There was not a thatched roof to be seen. A broad road ran east from the town, and another west. Each with at least a dozen wagons and twice as many oxcarts trudging toward the palisade. Farms lay scattered about the town, thickest to the north while only a few broke the forest to the south. It was bigger than anywhere Rana had ever seen and yet... yet that voice whispered in her mind that it was tiny compared to a true city. She was drawn out of her thoughts once again by Moiraine's voice, asking her what she thought, and she took a moment before stating. "I think that we're a long way from home." she decided after a few moments, "And that this place is small compared to some that we will see."  
Moiraine laughed at that, "That it is." and with that they headed down the hill and through the woods towards the long wall, and when they reached it Lan gave a frayed rope that hung down beside the gates a firm tug. A bell clanged on the other side of the wall and a wizened face under a battered cloth cap peered down suspiciously from atop the wall, glaring between the cut off ends of two of the logs. A good three spans over their heads.  
"What's all this eh? It's too late in the day to be opening this gate, too late I say. Go around to the Whitebridge Gate if you want to-"  
Moiraines mare moved out to where the man atop the wall had a clear view of her. Suddenly his wrinkles deepened in a gaptoothed smile and he seemed to quiver between speaking and doing his duty. "I didn't know it was you mistress. Wait. Ill be right down, just wait, I'm coming, I'm coming." he dipped out of sight but Rana could still hear the muffled calls for them to wait, and soon enough, with creaks of disuse, the gate swung outward. It stopped when it was just wide enough for one horse to pass through at a time, and the gatekeeper poked his head into the gap, flashed his halftoothless smile at them again, ad darted back out of the way.  
They headed through one by one, and when they were in Rana slipped off the back of Cloud, folllowing Moiraine and Lan's example as they spoke to the gatekeeper  
The little man, in a muchmended cloak and coat, held his cloth cap crumpled in one hand and ducked his head whenever he spoke. He peered at those dismounting behind Lan and Moiraine, and shook his head. "Downcountry folk." He grinned. "Why, Mistress Alys, you taken up collecting downcountry folk with hay in their hair?" His look took in Thom Merrilin, then. "You ain't a sheepfarmer. I remember letting you go through some days back, I do. Didn't like your tricks downcountry, eh, gleeman?"  
"I hope you remembered to forget letting us through, Master Avin," Lan said, pressing a coin into the man's free hand. "And letting us back in, too."  
"No need for that, Master Andra. No need for that. You give me plenty when you went out. Plenty." Just the same, Avin made the coin disappear as deftly as if he were a gleeman, too. "I ain't told nobody, and I won't, neither. Especially not them Whitecloaks," he finished with a scowl. He pursed up his lips to spit, then glanced at Moiraine and swallowed, instead.  
"The Children are in Baerlon?" Lan demanded.  
"They surely are." The gatekeeper bobbed his head. "Came the same day you left, as I 't nobody here likes them at all. Most don't let on, of course."  
"Have they said why they are here?" Moiraine asked intently.  
"Why they're here, mistress?" Avin was so astonished he forgot to duck his head. "Of course, they said why — Oh, I forgot. You been downcountry. Likely you ain't heard nothing but sheep bleating. They say they're here because of what's going on down in Ghealdan. The Dragon, you know — well, him as calls himself Dragon. They say the fellow's stirring up evil — which I expect he is — and they're here to stamp it out, only he's down there in Ghealdan, not here. Just an excuse to meddle in other people's business, is what I figure. There's already been the Dragon's Fang on some people's doors." This time he did spit.  
"Have they caused much trouble, then?" Lan said, and Avin shook his head vigorously.  
"Not that they don't want to, I expect, only the Governor don't trust them no more than I do. He won't let but maybe ten or so inside the walls at one time, and ain't they mad about that. The rest have a camp a little ways north, I hear. Bet they got the farmers looking over their shoulders. The ones that do come in, they just stalk around in those white cloaks, looking down their noses at honest folk. Walk in the Light, they say, and it's an order. Near come to blows more than once with the wagoneers and miners and smelters and all, and even the Watch, but the Governor wants it all peaceful, and that's how it's been so far. If they're hunting evil, I say why aren't they up in Saldaea? There's some kind of trouble up there, I hear. Or down in Ghealdan? There's been a big battle down there, they say. Real big."

Moiraine drew a soft breath. "I had heard that Aes Sedai were going to Ghealdan. "  
"Yes, they did, mistress." Avin's head started bobbing again. "They went to Ghealdan, all right, and that's what started this battle, or so I hear. They say some of those Aes Sedai are dead. Maybe all of them. I know some folks don't hold with Aes Sedai, but I say, who else is going to stop a false Dragon? Eh? And those damned fools who think they can be men Aes Sedai or some such. What about them? Course, some say — not the Whitecloaks, mind, and not me, but some folks — that maybe this fellow really is the Dragon Reborn. He can do things, I hear. Use the One Power. There's thousands following him."  
"Don't be a fool," Lan snapped, and Avin's face folded into a hurt look.  
"I'm only saying what I heard, ain't I? Just what I heard, Master Andra. They say, some do, that he's moving his army east and south, toward Tear." His voice became heavy with meaning. "They say he's named them the People of the Dragon."  
"Names mean little," Moiraine said calmly. If anything she had heard disturbed her, she gave no outward sign of it now. "You could call your mule People of the Dragon, if you wanted."  
"Not likely, mistress." Avin chuckled. "Not with the Whitecloaks around, for sure. I don't expect anybody else would look kindly on a name like that, neither. I see what you mean, but ... oh, no, mistress. Not my mule."  
"No doubt a wise decision," Moiraine said. "Now we must be off."  
"And don't you worry, mistress," Avin said, with a deep bob of his head, "I ain't seen nobody." He darted to the gate and began tugging it closed with quick jerks. "Ain't seen nobody, and ain't seen nothing." The gate thudded shut, and he pulled down the locking bar with a rope. "In fact, mistress, this gate ain't been open in days."  
"The Light illumine you, Avin," Moiraine said, before leading them away from the gate.  
Rana could hear Mat asking Thom about what they'd heard, but she was distracted. The False Dragon was gaining power... she couldn't help but feel concerned about that, after all as the real Dragon surely she should be the one to intervene? How many would die because of this man?  
Eventually the small group stopped by a section of headhigh wooden fence that looked no different from any other they had passed. He was working the blade of his dagger between two of the boards. Abruptly he gave a grunt of satisfaction, pulled, and a length of the fence swung out like a gate. In fact it was a gate, Rana saw, though one meant to be opened only from the other side. The metal latch that Lan had lifted with his dagger showed that.  
Moiraine went through immediately, drawing Aldieb behind her. Lan motioned the others to follow, and brought up the rear, closing the gate behind him.  
On the other side of the fence Rana found herself in the stableyard of an inn. A loud bustle and clatter came from the building's kitchen, but what struck her was its size; it covered more than twice as much ground as the Winespring Inn, and was four stories high besides. Well over half the windows were aglow in the deepening twilight.  
No sooner had they come well into the stableyard than three men in dirty canvas aprons appeared at the huge stable's broad, arched doors. One, a wiry fellow and the only one without a manure fork in his hands, came forward waving his arms.  
"Here! Here! You can't come in that way! You'll have to go round the front!"  
Lan's hand went to his purse again, but even as it did another man, as big around as Master al'Vere, came hurrying out of the inn. Puffs of hair stuck out above his ears, and his

sparkling white apron was as good as a sign proclaiming him the innkeeper.  
"It's all right, Mutch," the newcomer said. "It's all right. These folk are expected guests. Take care of their horses, now. Good care."  
Mutch sullenly knuckled his forehead, then motioned his two companions to come help. Rand and the others hurriedly got their saddlebags and blanketrolls down while the innkeeper turned to Moiraine. He gave her a deep bow, and spoke with a genuine smile.  
"Welcome, Mistress Alys. Welcome. It's good to be seeing you, you and Master Andra, both. Very good. Your fine conversation has been missed. Yes, it has. I must say I worried, you going downcountry and all. Well, I mean, at a time like this, with the weather all crazy and wolves howling right up to the walls in the night." Abruptly he slapped both hands against his round belly and shook his head. "Here I go on like this, chattering away, instead of taking you inside. Come. Come. Hot meals and warm beds, that's what you'll be wanting. And the best in Baerlon are right here. The very best. "  
"And hot baths, too, I trust, Master Fitch?" Moiraine said, and Egwene echoed her fervently. "Oh, yes."  
"Baths?" the innkeeper said. "Why, just the best and the hottest in Baerlon. Come. Welcome to the Stag and Lion. Welcome to Baerlon."


	14. A dangerous threat

**The Guest reviewer: I totally get what you're saying, but I mean, the fact that she's the Dragon Reborn will make it complicated for her to rule.**

Inside, the inn was every bit as busy as the sounds coming from it had indicated and more. The party from Emond's Field followed Master Fitch through the back door, soon weaving around and between a constant stream of men and women in long aprons, platters of food and trays of drink held high. The bearers murmured quick apologies when they got in anyone's way, but they never slowed by a step. One of the men took hurried orders from Master Fitch and disappeared at a run.  
"The inn is near full, I'm afraid," the innkeeper told Moiraine. "Almost to the rafters. Every inn in the town is the same. With the winter we just had ... well, as soon as it cleared enough for them to get down out of the mountains we were inundated — yes, that's the word — inundated by men from the mines and smelters, all telling the most horrible tales. Wolves, and worse. The kind of tales men tell when they've been cooped up all winter. I can't think there's anyone left up there at all, we have that many here. But never fear. Things may be a little crowded, but I'll do my best by you and Master Andra. And your friends, too, of course." He glanced curiously once or twice at Rana and the others; except for Thom their clothes named them country folk, and Thom's gleeman's cloak made him a strange traveling companion as well for "Mistress Alys" and "Master Andra". "I will do my best, you may rest assured."  
Lan slipped away into the crowds, murmuring about finding out the news, and Rana stood with Mat and Perrin, looking around curiously as Moiraine and the Innkeeper talked, and soon enough some attendants arrived to lead them to the baths. Rana followed a plump woman, along with Moiraine and Egwene, and she beamed when she saw the bath chamber. A dozen tall copper tubs sat in a circle on the tiled floor, which sloped down slightly to a drain in he centre of the room. Towels, haribrushes and soap sat on stools behind each tub, and big black iron cauldrons of water stood heating over fires along one wall. On the opposite wall, logs blazing in a deep fireplace added to the warmth.  
Rana stripped off as the woman filled the tubs, and she slipped in happily, letting the heat of the water ease away her aches as she scrubbed away the dirt from her skin. She smiled happily, untying the ribbon that held her braid in place and slipping fully into the water, ducking her head under and getting it wet, washing away the dust and dirt as best as she could before popping back up and grabbing the hairbrush off the stool, brushing out the knots and humming happily, and she absently noticed Moiraine pressing coins into the womans hands, and she bustled away. A short time later she returned with a fresh dress for Rana, Egwene and Moiraine had both had time to pack at least a few fresh dresses.  
Rana waited until after Moiraine and Egwene had climbed out of their baths, reluctant to leave the warmth, but eventually she did climb out and she carefully wrapped the towel around herself, drying herself off before getting dressed and brushing her damp hair again.  
The dress was rather nice too, a deep red with a black sash at the waist. And a pocket, which, she was pleased to note, her book fitted into it perfectly. She glanced into a mirror one side of the wall and frowned as she stared at her reflection. She was tempted to redo her braid... and yet... she wasn't in the Two Rivers anymore. It was time for her to learn who she was outside of her small home.  
She took a deep breath before heading out, and one of the attendants lead her to a private dining room, where the others were already gathered. She spotted Mat and Perrin and drifted over them, sitting between her two friends and smiling at them, even as Mat gave her a scandalised look.  
"Your hair Rana! You.. it's not in a braid."  
"Such attention to detail." Rana giggled, "Mat we are not in the Two Rivers anymore." she noticed the innkeeper leaving the room almost absently as she continued, "And I felt it only right to let my hair down."  
Mat scoffed at that but Perrin hit the back of his head lightly, and they stopped their fooling around when Lan stood and walked to the door, peering out before announcing, "They're gone. We can talk safely now. "  
I know you say not to trust anyone." Egwene spoke up, "But if you suspect the innkeeper why stay here?"  
"I suspect him no more than anyone else, but until we reach Tar Valon I'll suspect everyone. There I'll suspect only half." and there was no trace of humour on his face, though Rana found herself agreeing. After all what would they do if they discovered who she was? Certainly they would try to control her.  
"He exaggerates." Moiraine told them soothingly. "Master Fitch is a good man, honest and trustworthy But he does like to talk, and wit the best will in the world he might let something slip to the wrong ear. And I have never yet stopped at an inn where half the maids did not listen at doors and spend more time gossiping than making beds. Come. Let us eat."  
And so the group dug into the meal, which was like a feast for them, due to the way they had had to ration their food whilst on the road.  
Eventually Moiraine asked, "What did you learn in the common room?" and everyone stilled, turning to Lan, who shook his head.  
"Little that's good. There was a battle in Ghealdan and Logain was the victor. A dozen different stories are floating about but they all agree on that."  
And Rana's eyes widened. That must be the name of the man claiming to be her... she beat back the surge of annoyance, he likely truly thought he was the Dragon. But he had to be stopped before he caused more trouble.  
"The Aes Sedai?" Moiraine's voice was quiet, concerned, and Lan shook his head.  
"I don't know, some say they were all killed some say none. Some even say they went over to Logain. There's nothing reliable and I could not risk drawing too much interest by asking more."  
"Yes," Moiraine said. "Little that is good." With a deep breath she brought her attention back to the table. "And what of our own circumstances?"  
"There, the news is better. No odd happenings, no strangers around who might be Myrddraal, certainly no Trollocs. And the Whitecloaks are busy trying to make trouble for Governor Adan because he won't cooperate with them. They will not even notice us unless we advertise ourselves."  
"Good," Moiraine said. "That agrees with what the bath maid said. Gossip does have its points. Now," she addressed the entire company, "we have a long journey still ahead of us, but the last week has not been easy, either, so I propose to remain here tonight and tomorrow night, and leave early the following morning." All the younger folk grinned; a city for the first time. Moiraine smiled, but she still said, "What does Master Andra say to that?"  
Lan eyed the grinning faces flatly. "Well enough, if they remember what I've told them for a change."  
Thom snorted through his mustaches. "These country folk loose in a ... a city." He snorted again and shook his head.  
With the crowding at the inn there were only three rooms to be had. One for Moiraine, Egwene and Rana and two for the men. Egwene and Moiraine had both decided to stay down in the common room, but Rana had decided that it was late enough and she wished to sleep. So she settled into her bed, reading some of the book her father had given her before she settled into her bed to sleep.  
 _She was in the room again, and Rana went tense when she realised that she was in another dream, looking around wearily before making her decision. "Elan? Is it you who has brought me here again?"  
"Of course." the voice echoed around the room. "You did not think that I had given up on you?"  
"Of course not." Rana shook her head, sitting in one of the chairs at the table "You cannot see me yet though, I know that."  
"You are right, I can feel your soul, and I can feel your friends but they do not know. It is only because you know that I can feel you so clearly Lews." and his voice was almost calm, reasonable, and somehow that made it worse. "I will find you. And soon. I shall not leave the job to the Trollocs and Myrdrall..." he snorted, "Or that useless coward Fain. I shall come for you myself Lews."  
"To do that you would need to be able to find us." Rana pointed out.  
And suddenly the voice was not all around her but behind her, and she whirled around, seeing a shadowy figure, and he grabbed her wrist even as she reached for her sword, his grip scorching hot. "You head to Tar Valon with the Aes Sedai who helped your little village, I am not a fool Dragon. Though I know you will not go there. You are not a fool either, and we both know that they would try to chain you, to tether you and manipulate you as they please."  
"I am aware of that." Rana admitted,, forcing herself to ignore the pain of his grip "I am not sure where I shall go, but I have no doubt that I will soon now what my next move should be."  
"You shall not get the chance. I will find you... I will find my way into your friends minds. They will not be as strong as you are. They will tell me where you are."  
"No." Rana shook her head, "No they won't. I will wake them before I allow them to-" and then the shadowy figure was pinning her down, the pain of his hand on her wrist increasing. "You will wake only when I allow you to. And none from outside will see any signs of there being anything wrong with you, so they shall not wake you. You will be trapped here until I have what I wish for."  
And Rana couldn't move, she tried to scream, tried to struggle, or reach Saidin but she could do nothing against the unrelenting force pinning her down.  
All she could do was pray that Mat and Perrin did not let anything slip._


	15. The hound

When Rana was finally released from the dream the sun was high in the sky, and she tumbled out of her bed with a thump, clutching her burnt wrist to her chest as she scrambled to her feet, icy cold panic filling her as she rushed out of the room. Either Ishmael had given up on getting the information from Perrin or Mat, or he had gotten what he wanted and was coming for her. And she was not ready. Not yet.  
He might be able to hurt her in dreams but it was superficial hurts, bruises and minor burns, he could not kill her. But out in the real world... she was not ready to face him. Not yet. She practically burst into Perrin and Mat's room, her eyes wide and her face pale when she saw Perrin led on the bed, looking pale, "Did he come to you?" she asked, not bothering with the niceties.  
Perrin sat up quickly, taking in her appearance before nodding, "He wanted to know where we are, I didn't tell him anything.. Light you're a mess Rana, you aren't even dressed!"  
"I'm covered enough for now, I shall dress if I must go outside. What of Mat?"  
"When I mentioned dreams he did look... concerned but he said nothing." Perrin frowned, "You think that he dreamt of the man also?"  
"I know he did... Blood and Ashes, we have to find him Perrin, if he let something slip..."  
Perrin groaned, "It truly is serious isn't it?" he shook his head, "He said he was... was..."  
"I know who he is." Rana stated swiftly, "Do you feel strong enough to find Mat with me?"  
"No." Perrin shook his head, "I don't think I could even stand... be careful Rana."  
Rana nodded, "I will." and with that she rushed back to her room again, dressing and tugging a brush through her hair swiftly before heading out of the inn, trying to hide her panic. If she wasn't careful she'd draw too much attention to herself.  
Once she was outside she looked around with wide eyes, one hand on the hilt of her sword in case she did need to defend herself.  
"A young girl with a sword, I've never seen the like."  
Rana spun around at the sound of the voice, her hair flying out as she did, and stood there was a woman, with short cut hair wearing a mans shirt and trousers, a few years older than Rana at least. She tried to calm the pounding of her chest as she stared at the other woman before speaking, "And I have never seen a woman dressed as you are."  
The stranger laughed at that, her eyes shining, "Are you one of the travellers who came here with Mistress Alys? Don't look so worried, I am a friend..." she grinned, "I've heard men talk about you Two Rivers folk, how on the surface most are meek and soft as butter and underneath you're all tough and proud... but I don't see any meekness with you."  
Rana shifted slightly at that, curious despite the pressing need she felt to find Mat, "And how do you know Mistress Alys?"  
"I know her in other names too." she gave Rana a meaningful look, "I am a friend... she told me. Though she had little choice... I saw what she was... I wouldn't tell a soul of course, the Whitecloaks wouldn't like what I do anymore than what she does?"  
"What you do?"  
"She says I see pieces of the Pattern, as far as I'm concerned I just see things when I look at people, and sometimes I know what they mean. I look at a man and a woman who've never even talked to one another, and I know they'll marry. And they do. That sort of thing. She wanted me to look at you. All of you together, but you were in the bath I believe, so I just looked at your friends."  
"What did you see with them?"  
"When they were all in a group? Sparks swirling around you, thousands of them, and a big shadow,darker than midnight. It's so strong, I almost wonder why everybody can't see it. The sparks are trying to fill the shadow, and the shadow is trying to swallow the sparks." She shrugged. "Even now I can see the sparks surrounding you. You are all tied together in something dangerous, but I can't make any more of it."  
"All of us?" Rana felt a surge of horror. She had caused this somehow. She had dragged them all into this, Mat, Perrin, even Egwene, the Light curse her desire to adventure.  
"Yes, all of you... I see lots of other things too."  
"What of me? What do you see from me?"  
"I see a sword that isn't a sword, a golden crown of laurel leaves, a black rock wet with blood... and I see lightning around you, some striking around you and some coming out... other things are there but I can't see them clearly. I don't know what any of it means but I do know we will meet again."  
Rana blinked and nodded, "Perhaps we will."  
"And now you're anxious to get away.. but not away from me I think. You looked flushed when you came out, you're worried and you're looking for someone."  
Rana nodded with a start, "Yes.. yes I am. I'm sorry but I have to go." She took off, and the womans laughter echoed on behind her as she rushed into the streets, looking around desperately as she ran.  
As it was she almost missed him. Padan Fain, dirty and gaunt. Her eyes widened as she recalled what Ishamel and said. The useless coward Fain. He was a Darkfiend... he spotted her and span around, rushing in the opposite direction and into an alleyway.  
She rushed after him, her eyes wide. If he had a way of telling Ishmael where he was then even if Mat had held out against him they were done for.  
The alley had a tall fence, making it a dead end, and Rana blocked the exit, her eyes glued to Fain. "How long?" she demanded, "How long have you been watching the Two Rivers for... for us?"  
Padan's eyes narrowed "You know... how do you know... no... no it doesn't matter now. He is coming in person, I sent the message when I spotted Cauthon."  
"Light no." she stared at Fain, torn between rushing off to warn the others and staying to make sure Fain didn't escape. Her decision was made for her when Fain suddenly leapt at her, sending her crashing to the ground as he scrambled out of the alley, and her head hit the ground hard, leaving her dazed and shocked.  
She moved only when A kindly older woman rushed to her side and helped her sit up, which made her head spin even more. And then she was on her feet, ignoring the pain as best she could in favour of running.  
She had to warn the others. Before Ishmael arrived. It was her he was hunting but he would certainly kill them without a second thought, and powerful though Moiraine was, he was beyond her skill.  
When she arrived back at the inn though, she saw Mat and Perrin stood outside, and when they saw her they both rushed over.  
"Rana! Nynaeve is here." Perrin yelped, nightmare seemingly forgotten.  
And Rana was so taken aback that she blurted out, "What? How?"  
Mat nodded, "Perrin says she rooted Hightower out — I don't know how he got back over the river, but she said he was hiding in his bedroom and didn't want to go near the river — anyway, she bullied him into finding a boat big enough for her and her horse and rowing her across. Himself. She only gave him time to find one of his haulers to work another set of oars."  
"She came for us." Perrin added, "She's with M-Mistress Alys right now, and it's cold enough in there to snow!"  
Rana shook her head, "I don't have time for this!" she blurted out, "I don't care if they get angry at me for interrupting but this is important light damn it! Where are they?"  
"The private dining room, but Rana-" and with that Rana was rushing inside, ignoring their frantic calls behind her as she rushed to the private dining room they had eaten in the night before.  
Moiraine was stood at one end of the table, her hands flat on it, and Nynaeve was stood, tugging at her braid.  
They both turned to look at her when she rushed in and Moiraine frowned, straightening up instantly at the look on her face. "Rana, what's happened?"  
And Rana found that her mouth was too dry to talk, and her legs were shaking so much that Lan darted to her side and led her to a chair, frowning.  
"There's blood on your hair." he looked at Moiraine, "She's hit her head. She may well be in shock."  
And Nynaeve rushed forward at that, "Look at the state of her! This is your doing, who do you think you are? Dragging the children away from their homes like this?" she glared at Moiraine viciously. "And her wrist too!"  
Moiraine glanced at her wrist and her eyes widened, "A hand shaped burn... Rana you must tell us what has gotten you so worked up, Lan, give her a sip of the wine." he did, and Rana took a moment before speaking.  
"We must leave now.. we must. I saw Padan Fain in the town when I was looking for Mat, he's a Darkfiend! He pushed me over and ran, I was too shocked to stop him."  
"Nonsense Rana! Fain's been coming to Emond's Field for years, we'd know if he was a Darkfiend."  
"Yes! Yes he has! And he was looking for me!" Rana yelled before she could stop herself, "He doesn't know it yet but it was me and he's sent Elan a message and he's coming Moiraine! We must run!"  
Moiraine and Lan exchanged looks before Lan nodded, "I'll ready the horses and warn the others." he stated swiftly.  
"Egwene." Moiraine nodded to her, and Rana noticed that she had been in the corner and looked deathly pale "Go pack your things, take your Wisdom with you. I must talk to Rana."  
Nynaeve looked like she wanted to protest, but the look on Rana's face must have made her reconsider because she left with Egwene.  
When they were both gone Moiraine focused on Rana fully. "We can no longer afford these secrets child. You must speak to me. You think it is you they seek."  
"Of course I do!" Rana trembled, "I know why you came to the village Moiraine, or at the very lease I believe I do. But you'd never have realised it! No one would... but he... he knows me. Knows my soul... it's me you came to Emond's Field to find!"  
Moiraine leaned back, a stunned look on her face, "How can I be sure you know what you're talking of... how could you know?"  
"My father told me, before the Trollocs attacked he told me. Light help us all but he told me that he found me as a babe in the snow, my mother half dead on the slopes of Dragonmount." her words came out almost as a sob, "My mother told him an Aes Sedai and warned her that she must leave Caemlyn, and she told him that she knew now that I was the reason! Because I needed to be born. And I remember things, I see things I should not know... and... and I knew that Elan was his real name! I am the Dragon Reborn."


	16. Escape from Baerlon

Moiraine stared at Rana for a moment, looking honestly shocked before she moved quickly, pulling Rana out of the seat, "We must leave now. Light but I never considered the possibility... no one ever has." she didn't question it though, a fact which Rana was grateful for. "We must get you to Tar Valon, it is more urgent now than it ever was. Who is Elan." she was pulling Rana through the door quickly as she spoke.  
"He is..." Rana glanced around quickly to check if they were alone before whispering, "Ishmael." And Moiraine went deathly pale at that.  
"I understand your panic. We must get you to safety as fast as we can." she practically broke into a run, heading straight to the stables, where Lan had already dragged the others, all milling around in confusion and fear. Moiraine shoved Rana towards Lan quickly, "Go now! We will catch up as quickly as we can but Lan you must get Rana as far away from this place as we can."  
"But what about you?" Rana asked quickly.  
"We will follow it will take us longer than we likely have to get organised. And you cannot be found."  
Lan frowned, "I don't wish to le-"  
"Lan do not be a fool! Eighteen years! Do not let it be wasted. You must get her as far away as you can."  
Lan nodded stiffly and leapt onto Mandarb, the stallion staying still to let him, before he grabbed Rana's hand and hauled her up so that she was sat in front of him. "Do not tarry, follow as fast as you can Moiraine." and then they were leaving the stables, speeding up as they went until people had to dive out of the way of the horse, and when they reached the gate Lan slipped off, murmuring for her to stay on the horse as he hammered at the door, causing a watchman to come out, frowning. "Calm down sir, I shall open the gate for you now, Arin! Dar! Get out here and help me open the gate, these two want to leave!"  
Two men emerged, but Rana didn't notice them, as her attention was drawn to a group of men in white cloaks and gleaming mail, their cloaks embroidered on the left breast with a golden sunburst.  
"You!" one of them called out, "Where are you going in such a hurry that you would risk running over those who walk in the Light." and the three men paused in the middle of opening the gate, staring at the Whitecloaks wearily as Lan stepped forward.  
"We are simply two travellers in a hurry to get home, having received word from family that there are troubles, can you blame us for not seeing you in the streets?" he asked smoothly, "Do you have a right to halt our travels because of such a trivial mistake?"  
One of the stepped forward.  
"We do, when we have been warned of a group of Darkfiends in town." he declared, causing Rana to shake her head.  
"We are not darkfiends!" she blurted out, "Please let us pass, my father is injured and I must do what I can for him."  
The Whitecloaks seemed to notice her then, and one of them drew his sword, "The informant told us one was a woman with long red hair." and Rana paled, "No! No I'm not a darkfiend! He was lying to you." Fain. It had to have been fain. She was the most distinctive of the group, especially to him, and was there a better way to delay their leaving than to tell the Whitecloaks they were darkfiends. And she spotted him, watching from behind a cart, and she slipped off the horse, rushing at him before Lan could stop her, grabbing and hauling him out. "He is the darkfiend! Why else would he be hiding to watch the chaos he caused! He probably hopes to slip out unseen in the distraction!" she gasped out before freezing. A strange feeling filling her. It was not the same as when she felt Moiraine using Saidar, it was more of a menacing feeling. And she rushed back to the horse and Lan, releasing Padan, "We must leave now!" Ishmael was here. He would find her if they did not leave, and fast. Especially with Fain there. And her terror surged through her, and the Whitecloaks went flying through the air as the gate burst open, and she felt as though she was freezing and burning at the same time. She sobbed in terror as Lan leapt on behind her and they raced through the gate. He would have felt it. He would have felt her use of Saidin. She hadn't even meant to use it.  
Lan kept her steady on Mandarb as she swayed. And he only slowly when the sky had darkened and the sun disappeared completely. And then he spoke, "The others are coming, I can feel Moiraine, if anything had happened I would know of it. They got out of the town with much more ease than we did. They will catch up by tomorrow." he informed her, "We shall rest then and only then. I do not know the details but I could tell by Moiraine's fear that whatever was coming was dangerous and powerful, we cannot allow it to catch us up."  
"Him." Rana stated suddenly, "It is a him, he may be powerful but he is a man. I know that much... though many seem to think otherwise the Forsaken were simply powerful Channellers who swore themselves to the Dark One."  
Lan stiffered, "A Forsaken... and after you in particular. I would pretend not to know why but I believe you already know yourself, don't you?"  
Rana nodded, "My father told me, he's known since I was a babe."  
"And was it Saidar or Saidin that you used to get us out?"  
Rana ducked her head, "I did not mean to. I could sense his arrival and... I lost control. I do not know why it is Saidin that I can touch but... it is."  
"The Wheel weaves as it will, and the Pattern may not become clear for some time yet. But for now do not give into the fear that you feel from what you know of yourself."  
"It is hard... I never chose this, I never wanted this.. and... and because of it my friends are in danger."  
"Perhaps, but Moiraine believes you all have your own fates, and that each of you would have been hunted for different reasons. Blaming yourself for their fate is useless and shall only end badly for you all." Lan stated sternly. "Dragon Reborn you may be, but you cannot be responsible for everything. People's choices are their own, like your friend Egwene. With the path that lies ahead that is something you must learn before it is too late for you."  
Rana was silent for a moment before she nodded slowly, "I must try I suppose."  
"Not just suppose child. You have the potential to save us all. You must allow yourself the chance. And you cannot do that if you spend your life blaming yourself for others actions. Even when you are at fault you must accept responsibility and move on swiftly. Never allow such things to consume you or the darkness shall consume the world."  
Rana shuddered at that, "And I shall be responsible." she stated softly, "Light but I'm just one girl Lan. To think that I thought that being a Royal would be a heavy responsibility!"  
"You are no alone. Moiraine and I shall be with you whilst you fight for the Light. We will help."  
"I know." Rana sighed, "I know." and she stared forward, into the distance.  
The others did not catch up with them that night. The hunting horn of the Trollocs spurred Lan on faster, a grim look on his face as they rode through the night and into the morning, telling her that Moiraine and the others had gone a slightly different way, to draw at least some of the Trollocs away from them. When they rested at night it was only for a few scant hours each time before they were back at it again.  
It was only when they reached an abandoned city, huge and dangerous, Rana could feel it in her bones, that they stopped.  
And they waited just outside of the walls until eventually they could see figures on the horizon. Rana was slipping off of Mandarb to meet them the second they became clear enough, and she laughed when Mat and Perrin slipped off their horses too, both hugging her tightly and grumbling that they'd been worried. And then Nyaeve and Egwene were fussing over her too, and she laughed, letting them do what they would with a bright grin. They were alive, they were all alive and well."  
Moiraine allowed them their moment of joy before she spoke up. "As much as it pleases me to see you all so happy I must warn you that we have no time to tarry." she shot Lan a worried glance, "We are still being pursued, and led to a trap. As much as I dislike the idea we shall have to go where none of them will tread." she glanced at Rana, "Hopefully not even Elan." for she clearly knew the panic his real name would cause in the others.  
"Where are we?" Rana asked slowly.  
"Shadar Logoth."  
Rana shuddered as she turned to look at the abandoned city. It would not be a pleasant place, that she knew.


	17. Caemlyn

Shadar Logoth had been a nightmare. The Trollocs had found them and the group were forced to run, and somehow they had been separated along the way, the place was evil, and she would certainly not forget the face of that.. spirit, or whatever it may be, that resided there. Mordeth. She shuddered at the memory.  
Light but she had tried to drag Mat away. And now there was something wrong with him. She had only just been able to keep a grip of Mat's arm as they'd fled from the ruins. She'd twisted her ankle in the process, which had made their trip to Caemlyn slow at best. Luckily they had Thom, who had gotten them to Whitebridge, sacrificing himself so that they could once more escape, and from there they had headed to Caemlyn.  
Rana could only hope that the others would meet them there. Could only hope that Moiraine would be able to help Mat. They had managed to get room in an inn called The Queen's Blessing. Master Gill, the innkeeper had been willing to let them stay when they'd mentioned Thom's name. Mat locked himself in his room, and Rana headed out to see the city, limping slightly. It was busy, probably moreso than usual since, according to the gossip, the false Dragon Logain Albar was being paraded through the city by the Aes Sedai. And Rana couldn't help but feel slightly angry at that.  
She doubted he was an evil man, misguided and foolish yes, but not evil. He may not even had succumbed to the madness yet.  
She sighed heavily to herself as she wandered through the city. She had, after some consideration, decided to keep her sword on her person, just in case she ran into trouble. And run into trouble she did. Unfortunately she was spotted by a group of Whitecloaks, and considering her past experience with them, she had tried to duck away and avoid them, a fact which they had taken to mean that she was a darkfiend, so they gave chase. And she fled, rushing up a hill and launching herself up the wall as fast as she could, not caring about where she was going, simply wishing to get away from the Whitecloaks pursuing her. When she reached the top of the wall they stopped, seeming to hesitate, whispering amongst themselves. And then, one of them bent down, finding a stone and picking it up and throwing it at her.  
Rana had nowhere to run, perched as she was, and even if she had managed to dodge the stone she would have fell. But she didn't manage to dodge it. It hit the side of her head hard and she fell backwards, off of the wall, unconscious before she even hit the ground.  
When she came though there was a man leaning over her, a frown on his lips. He was older by a good few years, with dark hair and eyes. He was probably handsome but for some reason Rana couldn't see him as such.  
She groaned, staring up at him, hand instinctively groping for her sword, only to find it was gone. Her eyes widened and she sat up, though she quickly realised that it was a mistake, as her head spun and her stomach rolled.  
He pushed her back down gently, holding out her sword so she could see, "It is here. I have not stolen it from you, though I'd quite like to know what a young girl like you is doing with a sword. You are lucky I haven't called the guards. Yet."  
Rana blinked, "Where am I?" she managed after a moment. "Who are you? I... I climbed the wall to escape from the Whitecloaks."  
The man's brows creased, "I saw the stone hit you and saw you fall, I did not know it was Whitecloaks that attacked you." he frowned at her. "Why were they chasing you."  
"Because I tried to avoid being spotted." Rana admitted, "I have had some trouble with Whitcloaks in the past, not of my own doing but... all the same, I did not want trouble again."  
The man nodded, his expression turning curious, "Do you know where you are?"  
"No." Rana admitted, "I didn't bother looking where I was going, I was terrified. And I'm not from Caemlyn, I only arrived today."  
"And where are you from, if not here?"  
"The Two Rivers." Rana admitted after a moment, "A village called Emond's Field."  
"Truly? We have never before had visitors from that far west." he stated, before frowning, "You know you have a familiar face."  
"I do? I wouldn't know why. This is my first time leaving home." she let out a weak laugh, "And just look at the state of me."  
"You are a mess." the man acknowledged, "But considering how far you fell you are lucky it is not worse. Tell me. What is your name."  
"Rana al'Thor.." she hesitated, "And what is yours? And where am I?"  
The man seemed almost amused, "I am Galad Damodred, Prince of Andor, and this is the Royal Palace."  
And Rana stared up at him in shock, her eyes wide and she sat, this time her head did not spin quite so badly, "I cannot be here! I must go.. help me back up the wall again, please."  
Galad frowned, "I will not harm you. You meant no harm... though you shouldn't be here..." he looked her in the eyes before stating, "And you have our mothers face." he lifted the locket, which Rana hadn't even noticed was missing, "She told me when I was young that she would one day give this locket to her firstborn daughter... and then the Aes Sedai told her she had to leave. And now you are here, with her face and her locket." he handed the locket back to her slowly, watching her fingers curl around it.  
Rana stared at him for a moment before swallowing hard, "My father... he found me as my mother lay dying... he told me I had a brother... half brother I suppose."  
Galad nodded, "I suppose." he stared at her, "You say mother died in childbirth... I always wondered." he shook his head, "But what is done is done..." he straightened, "But I will not let my sister be taken from me. I don't know how the Queen would react to your... well your existence though... but you are too hurt to climb the wall again."  
It was at that point there was shouting and Galad cursed, "Someone must have spotted us." he pulled her to her feet, helping her stand as she swayed. "There's no way that you won't be recognised if anyone who knew mother sees you. You are the image of her." Then the guards were there, swords drawn, though they hesitated when they saw Galad, and one of them said, "My Lord, one of the maids said she saw an intruder on the wall."  
"Technically I suppose." Galad stated smoothly, "This young woman was being pursued by Whitecloaks and she climbed the wall to escape from them. They threw a stone at her and she fell, she has commit no crime, at least, not on purpose."  
The guard hesitated, "Perhaps not on purpose, but at the very least she has trespassed. The Queen must be informed and give her judgement."  
Galad's face fell but he nodded, "If you insist. May I help her walk at least? She hit her head hard when she fell, and you can see where the stone hit her."  
The guard nodded, "I suppose so. Let us head inside."


	18. The Queen of Andor

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. And thank you to the guest who pointed out my mistake :D  
**

Rana was led up the path and into the Palace, with Galad whispering instructions into her ear, stand up straight, show no weakness. Speak clear and true. When she stumbled, the strain of the fall having aggravated her ankle injury, Galad tightened his grip, "Careful, there's no need to worry. Everything will be okay."  
Rana gave a small nod, leaning against him. Eventually they reached a set of tall double doors of dark wood. Galad nodded to one of the guards, "Announce my arrival if you would."  
The guard he spoke to headed inside, and a moment later the doors swung open and she heard the voice announce them."  
Rana took a deep breath before limping inside with Galad's help. He let go of her to bow, and Rana made an attempt to curtsy, but she nearly fell and only her brothers arm steadied her. She peered up through a curtain of her hair.  
The square chamber was about the size of the common room at The Queen's Blessing, its walls presenting hunting scenes carved in relief in stone of the purest white. The tapestries between the carvings were gentle mages of bright flowers and brilliantly plumaged hummingbirds, except for the two at the far end of the room, where the White Lion ofAndor stood taller than a man on scarlet fields. Those two hangings flanked a dais, and on the dais a carved and gilded throne where sat the Queen.  
There was a bluff, blocky man stood bareheaded by the Queen's right hand in the red of the Queen's Guards, with four golden knots on the shoulder of his cloak and wide golden bands breaking the white of his cuffs. His temples were heavy with gray, but he looked as strong and immovable as a rock. Behind the throne and to the other side a woman in deep green silk sat on a low stool, knitting something out of dark, almost black, wool. At first the knitting made Rana think she was old, but at second glance she could not put an age to her at all. Young, old, she did not know. Her attention seemed to be entirely on her needles and yarn, just as if there were not a Queen within arm's reach of her. She was a handsome woman, outwardly placid, yet there was something terrible in her concentration. There was no sound in the room except for the click of her needles. And off to the side there were two young men with golden blond hair, her eyes were drawn to the younger looking of the two, but she looked away quickly to focus on the Queen.

Then a warm voice that seemed to expect obedience stated, "You may rise." And Galad helped Rana stand straight. A look of shock passed over the older womans face when she focused on Rana, and her eyes narrowed slightly, "I had heard there was an intruder. Tell me, what is your name and your business here?"  
"Rana al'Thor." she took a deep breath, "I didn't mean to trespass your highness. I was being chased by Whitecloaks and I tried to escape by climbing the wall only one of them threw a stone at me.. it hit my head and I fell."  
Galad nodded, "Her story is the truth mother. I saw her reach the top and I saw the panic on her face. And I saw the stone hit her head."  
"You chose to climb the Palace walls rather than head down some alley?"  
"I didn't know my Queen. I only arrived in the city today, I swear I would not have trespassed on purpose."  
The Queen nodded, "And if I believe you..." she shook her head, "I must say when I first saw you I could have almost mistaken you for Tigraine Mantear."  
Galad tensed beside her, and Rana flinched very slightly, "I... I am sure that it's just a coincidence my Queen."  
"And yet I am not." the Queen shook her head, "You look far to much like her for it to be a mere coincidence. And Galad may be good with a sword but he is not good at hiding his feelings. His reaction is enough to confirm your connection to the previous Daughter-Heir."  
After a moment the woman who was knitting spoke up. "I have no doubt she is of the Royal blood my Queen. And I would say she would be around the right age to have been conceived after Tigraine disappeared."  
"Mother." Galad stepped forward, loosening his grip on Rana to do so. "She means no harm, she's not here to cause any trouble. Yes I believe she may be my sister but-"  
"Silence." The Queens voice filled the room and Galad flinched, before her expression softened, "I do not doubt your words son. Elaida, what do you think?"  
The woman who was knitting, undoubtedly Elaida, eyed Rana thoughtfully. "I certainly believe that she could be Tigraine's daughter, though I would question her past and how she came to be here... but, she could be the solution to the problem we have been discussing recently."  
The Queen nodded, "I believe you may be right. Rana. You shall come and stay in the palace, in time I hope you will tell us how you came to be here, but for now you may simply bath, and do as you wish. I will have food and clothes brought to your rooms... Until we have a some made especially I'm sure we can find some dresses that will fit you well enough."  
Rana's eyes went wide, "I... I don't understand."  
"It is very simple child." the Queen smiled at her, "You will stay in the Palace for now... I hardly see you as a threat, as as a Royal yourself if is only right that you stay here. I can have the guards go down to wherever you are staying and gather your things."  
Rana hesitated, "I don't have many things with me but I do have a friend who is sick... if you could see that he's cared for..." the Queen seemed to want to keep her happy, and Mat did need help."  
"It shall be done, where is this friend?"  
"The inn called the Queens Blessing... it may be best if I go down to get him." she suggested hopefully, "He's weary of strangers."  
The Queen nodded, "So be it. After you have bathed and changed you may go into the city with some of the guards and find this friend of yours." then she looked over to the two young men, "Gawyn, Elyan. One of you escort Rana here to the rooms nearest Galad's."  
"Mother I can take her." Galad stated quickly, before the others could respond, "Come Rana," he rushed her out of the room before anyone else could speak, and she could have swore that she heard the Queen laughing softly.  
"Galad." Rana hissed when they were away from everyone. "What is going on here? Why does she want me to stay in the palace?"  
"I can't be sure." Galad stated after a moment, "But... mother has no daughter, and only a woman can take the throne of Andor... perhaps she is planning something... it would certainly ease tensions in the city for the future of the throne to be stable, and you are the rightful heir."  
Rana's eyes widened, "But I... oh this is a mess. I have to go to Tar Valon."  
"Oh?" Galad frowned before shrugging, "That makes little difference in the long run, all Daughter-heirs go to Tar Valon to train."  
Rana's eyes widened, "They do.. that.. may actually help." she smiled slowly, "I suppose... for now I can stay here." Elan would not attack the Palace, not for some time yet. For now at least, she would be safe.


	19. Elyan

After Galad lead her to her new rooms, he returned her sword to her and showed her to his so that she would know where to look for him. She could barely hide her awe when a servant brought a large tub to her room and filled it with hot water. She climbed into it eagerly, it was bigger than the tubs in Baerlon, and the soap was nicer too. She climbed out only when the water was turning cold, and she wrapped herself in the thick towels they provided as the servants disposed of the tub and water and brought her a selection of grand dresses that they said should be about her size.  
After a while she selected a red silk dress with flowing sleeves, and a golden slash at the waist. On the loose sleeves and the hems there were beautiful swirls embroidered into the fabric.  
She pulled it on carefully and brushed her hair, pausing when she spotted her reflection in the mirror. She no longer looked like the young girl who left Emond's Field. She looked like royalty." she took a deep breath, fastening her locket around her neck, before jumping when there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath before calling out, "Come in."  
The door swung open to reveal a the younger of the two men that she had seen earlier, one of the princes if she was right. He was smiling at her nervously, "Rana, wasn't it? I'm Elyan." he greeted her, "I thought... you mentioned going to fetch your friend and I thought perhaps you'd rather do it without being surrounded by guards. I could escort you down to the inn now if you wish."  
Rana hesitated, "You know... it will probably be easier to convince him to come that way..." she smiled at Elyan. "Yes, I think that sounds ideal. If you would just give me a moment we can go."  
Elyan nodded, his eyes widening when she strapped her sword to her waist. "I saw that Galad had one too many swords... but I didn't realise the sword was yours."  
Rana blushed, "My father's been teaching me since I was old enough to hold a sword.. I know it's not the most suitable activity for a woman... or for a Princess for that matter but..."  
"I won't judge." the man grinned at her. "I should be a much better with the sword than I am. My brothers are more skilled than me." he held out his arm "Are you ready Princess?"  
Rana nodded, "I am." she laid a hand on his arm, letting him escort her from her room. "It may take me some time to get used to being here. I could get lost in this place easily enough."  
"I suppose the Palace is fairly large." Elyan stated slowly, "If you're not used to it."  
"And I most certainly am not. Until recently I lived in a small village in the Two Rivers, called Emond's Field, I think the Palace is probably as big as the entire village."  
Elyan laughed, "Really? Then this must be strange for you..." he raised an eyebrow, "You must not be used to dealing with Royalty either. No wonder you looked so nervous when Galad brought you in. But do not worry, I'm sure you'll learn fast enough."  
"I hope so." Rana nodded. "I really do." she let Elyan lead her through the Palace and she followed him when they reached the gardens  
"Mother will probably not want you going out without guards, so I thought that perhaps we should sneak out." he suggested, "Once it's done there's nothing she'll be able to do about it." he grinned at her, and Rana laughed.  
"Well, as long as I won't get in trouble for that."  
"You won't, if mother asks I shall tell her it was my fault. After all you're hardly used to the limitations of Royal life." Elyan winked and Rana laughed brightly as she followed him through the gardens towards the wall, to a spot under several trees. "I would ask that you don't tell anyone about this, only Galad, Gawyn and I." he grinned, "I discovered it, Galad found it when he caught me and Gawyn sneaking out."  
Rana laughed, "I doubt he was happy...or that he'll be very happy with me for sneaking out with you."  
Elyan grinned "Well, you can simply tell him that you're not used to being cooped up inside."  
"Ha!" Rana laughed, "This place is bigged than the whole of Emond's Field!" she declared as they headed further under the cover of the trees until they came to a small door that was painted the same colour of the wall. Elyan opened it carefully and slipped out, with Rana following closely behind, and the blond closed the door quickly behind them.  
There were more trees on the other side of the wall, and Rana let Elyan take her hand and lead her through the trees into the city, and he nodded, "We'll stand out a bit due to our clothes but if we keep our heads down then no one should recognise me." he stated decisively, "Now let's see if we can find the Queen's Blessing shall we."  
"We shall." Rana grinned at him, heading out into the busy streets of the city.  
Before long Rana recognised one of the stalls and she glanced at Elyan, only just realising that their hands were still clasped together, and she blushed when she released his, "I know where the Queens Blessing is from here. Follow me." and she took off, weaving through the crowd, with Elyan close behind her.  
When they reached the Queens Blessing Rana headed inside quickly, trying to ignore the curious looks her outfit garnered in favour of padding up the stairs quickly and heading straight to her and Mat's room. She let herself in quickly, frowning when she saw that he was still in the bed. "Have you not so much as moved since I went out to explore?" she asked, gesturing for Elyan to wait outside.  
"Why would I go outside?" Mat asked darkly, I don't like this place or these people, the others are probably already dead." his eyes narrowed. "What are you wearing? Have you-"  
"Mat shut up." Rana snapped, "I'm sick of this. The Queen has made us guests in the Palace and you have a choice, stay here or come with me. The Palace is much safer than here."  
Mat scowled, "Light Rana, what have you gotten us into? I'm not leaving here."  
"Mat please." Rana leaned forward, "I shall explain at the Palace... they won't harm us, I swear to you. Just trust me." And after a moment Mat slowly got to his feet, scowling. "Fine. I'll get my things and come with you. But don't expect me to leave my rooms. I don't trust anyone here."  
"Fine, just come with me." Rana watched him pack his things before grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the room.  
"Rana." Elyan smiled "We can bring the Innkeeper some coin if you'd like."  
Mat glared at him, "Who's the pretty boy?" he asked Rana, his eyes narrowed.  
"His name is Elyan, Mat, and he's the Prince of Andor." she hissed, slapping his arm, "Show some respect."  
"The Prince!" Mat shook his head, "Light but how do you get yourself into these situations?"  
"It's a long story, now be quiet and come with me." Rana gripped his arm and dragged him along out of the inn, silently swearing to return with some coin for the innkeeper, who had been so willing to help them despite their lack of money.  
Together they made their way back to the wall, to the small door hidden by the trees. When they stepped through Rana paled, "Ah."  
Elyan groaned, "Gawyn... we can explain, this is the friend Rana mentioned to mother."  
Gawyn glared, "So you decided to sneak out and find him? Galad found Rana's room empty and he panicked."  
"Galad needs to relax Gawyn, we didn't run into any trouble."  
"You were lucky. Me and Galad might disagree on some things but he was right. You shouldn't have ran off like that."  
"Perhaps not." Elyan sighed, "Rana and I shall go and find Galad, can you show Mat to one of the spare rooms at least?"  
Gawyn eyed Mat wearily before nodding, "I suppose." he sighed, "Follow me then, Mat."  
Mat sent Rana a weary look before following Gawyn and Rana turned to Elyan.  
"Will Galad have told your mother?"  
"Possibly, we should go and see her, he may there." Rana followed Elyan closely as he headed inside, leading her to a different room, "Mother often spends time here." he told her, pausing in front of the door, going to knock before hesitating, "I hear Elaida in there with her.. I wonder what they're talking about."  
Rana hesitated before smiling slowly, "Perhaps we could listen." she suggested.


End file.
